<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Encounters by namstars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335755">First Encounters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/namstars/pseuds/namstars'>namstars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also might be projecting a little, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Autistic-coded Seungmin, Bang Chan &amp; Lee Minho | Lee Know are Best Friends, Bang Chan is Bad at Feelings, Domestic Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Han Jisung | Han &amp; Hwang Hyunjin are Best Friends, It doesn’t really effect the story, M/M, Mentioned ATEEZ Ensemble, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Polyamory, Protective Lee Minho | Lee Know, Seo Changbin is Whipped, autistic seungmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:55:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/namstars/pseuds/namstars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thinking back on that day, it must’ve been love at first sight. He was just too blind to see it.</p><p> </p><p>Or, Jisung meets Chan in a coffee shop and falls in love. There’s just one problem though, he has a boyfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I write for fun so I don’t really care if it’s the best writing ever, I’m not looking to write a novel here I just couldn’t get this out of my head. Also., there ended up being a lot more dialogue than I planned for so..</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Jisung thinks back to the first time he met Bang Chan, he thinks that it must’ve been love at first sight. Chan isn’t particularly tall, though neither is Jisung himself, but his long, muscular legs make him look taller than he is. He has smooth skin and dark hair and eyes that sparkle in the sun, with a laugh that leaves Jisung’s ears ringing.</p><p>Sadly, he has to tear his eyes away when the customer at the counter clears her throat, clearly annoyed. She rolls her eyes at him as he fumbles with her change but says nothing and Jisung let’s out a sigh of relief. Hyunjin is snickering at him to his left and Jisung subtly kicks him under the counter.</p><p>”Don’t forget who got you this job.” Jisung tells him and Hyunjin just smiles that pretty smile of his, ignoring him.</p><p>Another customer walks up and Jisung says his usual lines before looking up to see the very boy who had caught his attention before. He’s even more attractive up close and Jisung can now see he has a dimple. He’s also saying something that Jisung has completely missed.</p><p>”I’m sorry, I think I must have zoned out. What was that?” He says, his cheeks on fire.</p><p>”It’s alright,” the boy smiles and Jisung feels his heart skip. “I was saying, uhm, well I’ve never been here, so I’m not quite sure what to get.”</p><p>Jisung is about to respond when someone steps next to the pretty boys side, someone Jisung recognizes.</p><p>”Felix?” </p><p>“Jisung, hi!” Felix’s smile is as bright as ever. “I see you’ve met my friend, Chan”</p><p>”Amazing observation skills,” Hyunjin interjects sarcastically. “Jisung, I’m going on break.” He’s gone before Jisung can respond.</p><p>Jisung stares after Hyunjin before he turns back to Felix and Chan, shaking his head and sighing. He glances behind the two to see no one else in line and so he doesn’t rush to start taking their order again.</p><p>”Sorry about him, I swear he’s not always like that.” Jisung apologizes, afraid of Hyunjin’s impression on Chan</p><p>“Yeah,” Felix agrees. “He’s usually worse!”</p><p>Chan grins, seemingly at ease with the banter which causes some of Jisung’s building anxiety to dwindle. He has a nice smile, one that’s warm and reassuring and sweet. Jisung tears his eyes away from Chans lips and back to his friend, who has a sort of knowing smile playing on his face.</p><p>”So, you know Felix?” Chan and Jisung ask at the same time.</p><p>For a moment there’s an awkward silence where they stare at each other and Felix has a very surprised look on his face, looking back and forth from Chan to Jisung. Jisung coughs and gestures towards Chan to go first. He nods and proceeds to slap Felix on the shoulder.</p><p>”We went to school together, in Australia. I’ve been in Korea for awhile but recently transferred to the University nearby.” </p><p>“Ah, that makes sense,” Chan gives him a questioning glance so Jisung continues. “You have a sort of accent. N-not that that’s bad or anything, I just could tell you were a foreigner-? I’m going to shut up now.”</p><p>But Chan doesn’t look offended in the least, instead he’s laughing along with Felix. They don’t seem to be laughing at him which is a relief to Jisung, though he can feel his ears heating up.</p><p>”Wow, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so flustered,” Felix states, still laughing.</p><p>”Don’t tease him.” Chan admonishes and Jisung is amazed to see Felix instantly listens.</p><p>”How’d you do that?” Jisung asks. “I can never get him to be quiet, teach me your ways.”</p><p>Chan laughs again, throwing his head back and leaning heavily on the counter. Jisung isn’t sure his joke was that funny but he’s just glad there’s someone actually laughs at his jokes unlike Hyunjin and Changbin, who stare at him until he apologizes for his bad jokes. Felix still has that annoying little smirk on his face and Jisung feels his face flare once more.</p><p>”So, what can I get for you?” He asks once Chan has stopped laughing.</p><p>”How about this, since I’ve never been here before, get me whatever you normally get for yourself.”</p><p>”Are you sure?” Jisung asks, hesitant. “What if you don’t like it?”</p><p>“There are worse things in life than getting a coffee you don’t particularly like.” Chan answers with a shrug.</p><p>Jisung looks to Felix who shrugs as well and says nothing. Still unsure, Jisung starts to ring up his own usual coffee order along with Felix’s usual order, making sure to add a small discount to the order, just in case. </p><p>“Just one moment,” Jisung hears and then Hyunjin is reaching from behind him to mess with his screen.</p><p>”What are you-“ He says, watching Hyunjin cancel Felix’s order from the screen, “I thought you were going on break!”</p><p>Hyunjin once again ignores him, opting instead to lean over the counter to hand Felix his drink. He and Chan both watch as Felix’s face starts to turn a slight shade of pink and suddenly Hyunjin’s behavior makes sense.</p><p>Jisung turns away from the two who are absorbed in their conversation and addresses Chan. “So, I guess it’s just your order then..”</p><p>”I guess so..” Chan says and it takes Jisung a moment to realize he’s waiting for him to tell him his total.</p><p>”It’s going to be $5.83.” </p><p>By the time Jisung has given Chan his change (while definitely ignoring the spark that goes through his hand at the hand to hand contact), Hyunjin has said drink in hand.</p><p>”Getting coffee on shift, Jisung? A shame.” The older boy says, shaking his head. </p><p>“Actually,” Jisung starts, taking the drink. “It’s not for me but thank you.”</p><p>”What? But that’s your usual order, who else would order that.. thing.” </p><p>Jisung shakes his head and hands the drink to Chan, who smiles brightly at him. “I hope you like it. Don’t be too harsh on me.”</p><p>”Be as harsh as you please.” Hyunjin interjects. “That drink will put you into a sugar coma.”</p><p>”You know, I’m not going to be judged by someone who genuinely enjoys Americanos.” </p><p>Hyunjin opens his mouth to say something but is interrupted by Chan who taps Jisung on the shoulder.</p><p>”This is amazing!” Chan holds up the cup, “I think I’m going to get this every time.”</p><p>”Thank you, Chan.” He says, giving Hyunjin a smug look.</p><p>Felix laughs at their antics and shakes his head. “We should probably get going.”</p><p>Chan nods in agreement and suddenly there’s a flurry of ‘goodbyes’ and ‘see you later’s’ and an odd moment where Hyunjin holds onto Felix’s hand a little too long and then they’re gone. He watches them leave with a sort-of heavy feeling in his chest but he forgets about it when their manager comes up and tells them to go on break.</p><p>Soon both of them are sitting in the break room eating a shared sandwich and just listening to the voices coming from the lobby. Jisung looks at Hyunjin out of the corner of his eye and catches him staring at Jisung too.</p><p>”Don’t look at me like that.” Hyunjin starts before Jisung can say a word.</p><p>”I wasn’t even going to say anything!” </p><p>“You were and we both know it.”</p><p>Another lapse of silence.</p><p>”So, Felix-“ Jisung starts but Hyunjin interrupts.</p><p>“I’m not the one with a boyfriend!”</p><p>There’s another moment of silence, but this time it’s more of a shocked silence from both of them than anything else.</p><p>”I’m sorry-“ ”I know-“ They start to say at the same time but stop.</p><p>”I know,” Jisung starts again. “I know I do. I’m sure it’s nothing. I can still find people attractive even if I’m dating, you know?”</p><p>Hyunjin looks dubious but nods. “Of course, you’d be lying if you said you didn’t. It’s just..”</p><p>”What?”</p><p>”Nothing. This conversation is getting awkward, let’s talk about something else.”</p><p>Except they don’t end up talking about anything else because they’re both too absorbed in their own thoughts. By the time they both return from their breaks, Hyunjin’s hair is a mess and Jisung is sure his bottom lip is raw from worrying it. </p><p>At the end of the day, Jisungs head feels full. Full of thoughts of Hyunjin and Felix, full of thoughts of his boyfriend, Changbin, and full of thoughts of Chan...</p><p>Yes, thinking back on that day, it must’ve been love at first sight. He was just too blind to see it.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Jisung gets back to his apartment the sun is already starting to set and the air is starting to chill, reminding him Autumn was coming in fast. The apartment is mostly dark except for a faint light shining underneath a closed door and Jisung smiles to himself. </p><p>He locks the door behind him and kicks off his shoes before making his way to the closed door and silently opening it. Sure enough there’s Changbin, wearing headphones that look almost comically too big on his head, and completely oblivious to the world. Jisung wondered what he was working on now to have him so absorbed.</p><p>Jisung comes up behind Changbin, doing his best not to scare him, and wraps his arms around the older boys shoulders. Changbin jumps only slightly and instantly removes his headphones, turning his head to look at Jisung.</p><p>”Have you been in here all day?” Jisung asks and knew the answer just by the look on his boyfriend’s face.</p><p>”Come on,” Jisung stood, grabbing Changbins hand. “You need to eat something.”</p><p>”I have eaten something!” Changbin protests, sounding indignant. He holds up a half eaten bag of crisps to which Jisung can only shake his head.</p><p>”I mean some real food, Bin. You can’t sustain yourself on crisps and water.”</p><p>Changbin mumbles something under his breath that Jisung chooses to ignore, instead tugging on his boyfriend’s hand once more. This time to older boy allows himself to be pulled from his chair and follows Jisung obediently from the room. They head to the small kitchen and there Jisung finally let’s go of Changbin’s hand, pushing him into his usual chair at the table.</p><p>”We need to go grocery shopping so we don’t have much but I think we have the stuff to make some kimchi fried rice,” Jisung says, standing in front of the fridge. “Is that okay?”</p><p>”I would literally eat anything you made, Jisung.” Changbin answers and Jisung has to turn his face so his boyfriend can’t see his red cheeks.</p><p>”Yes, well, I am an amazing cook.” </p><p>Changbin snorts and stands, moving to help Jisung with the food. They work in a comfortable silence for awhile, Changbin humming some sort of tune in the back of his throat that Jisung knows will be stuck in his head the next day.</p><p>”What is that song?” Jisung can’t help but ask.</p><p>”Oh,” Changbin says, looking surprised. “We started a partnered project for one of my courses and my partner sent me one of his tracks, so I can get a feel of his style. It was really good.”</p><p>”From what I can hear from your humming, I say I have to agree. You’ll have to show me the full track later tonight.” </p><p>Changbin looks embarrassed at the fact that he was humming obliviously but nods and agrees to show Jisung the track after they eat. Soon enough they’re sat at their little table with their food and talking about their days. Predictably, Changbin was sat at his desk all day, something Jisung already knew. He does his best not to scold the older for it no matter how much he wants to.</p><p>”How was work?” Changbin asks.</p><p>”Same as always, busy and boring. Although...”</p><p>“What?” </p><p>“You remember Felix?” </p><p>Changbin thinks for a moment before nodding. “The Australian kid?” Jisung nods. “What about him?”</p><p>”I think there might be something going on between him and Hyunjin.” </p><p>“What’s wrong with that?” Changbin shrugs. “About time the kid gets a boyfriend.”</p><p>Jisung kicks his boyfriend under the table. “Kid? He’s older than me!”</p><p>”Exactly.”</p><p>”HEY!” </p><p>Jisung tries to act serious but the moment he looks at Changbins smile he can’t help but laugh as well, leaning over to grab Changbin’s hand. His hand is soft and small and Jisung feels all his previous worries about Chan fall away as he stares at Changbin’s shining eyes. </p><p>“Why are you staring at me like that?” Changbin asks, curious.</p><p>“You know I love you, right?” Jisung says instead.</p><p>Changbin’s eyebrows raise up but he smiles softly at Jisung. “Of course I do. I love you too.” </p><p>“Good.” Jisung leans forward to press his forehead to Changbin’s, his food long forgotten.</p><p>”You’re acting weird.” Changbin says but he doesn’t pull away. Instead he moves to bury his head into Jisung’s neck, breath tickling his collarbone.</p><p>They sit like that for a few moments, until Jisung gets a little uncomfortable from leaning across the table and starts to pull away. Abandoning their half eaten food, which they will both surely regret in the morning, they head down the hall to Changbin’s ‘office’. There’s no words needed as they both sit at the desk and wrap themselves up in a blanket that’s a little too small to be sharing.</p><p>Jisung can feel himself getting sleepy as Changbin pulls up the track they had been talking about earlier but fights to stay awake. It doesn’t help that song is slower than Changbin’s own tracks, sounding like a sort of lullaby. Whoever the guy is, he has a nice voice, calming. Jisung wonders what Changbin’s voice would sound like singing this song. Or even their two voices mixed together.</p><p>He gets his answers when Changbin starts to sing along. Jisung had always loved the older boys voice, at times even begging Changbin to sing to him at night as they fell asleep. Those nights he always slept the best.</p><p>So he should have known it would be inevitable that he’d fall asleep the moment he leaned to put his head on Changbin’s shoulder.</p><p>His last thought that he can remember is about Changbin. Wondering how it was possible to love one person so much. And wondering why he still can’t get Chan out of his mind when his boyfriend is singing in his ear and stroking his hair.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Jisung wakes up in his and Changbin’s bed, despite the very clear memory of falling asleep in an office chair. There’s a faint hum of the heater running through the apartment and he can’t help but curl up around the thick comforter, not wanting to get up just yet.</p><p>Changbin is already gone but his side of the bed is still slightly warm so Jisung knows he has probably just left and that it’s most likely still early in the morning. He smiles to himself as he stretches, thinking about the night before and Changbin singing to him. Subconsciously, Jisung begins to hum the song out loud.</p><p>It takes a few minutes but Jisung has finally finished stretching and sits up, breathing in deeply the faint smell of Changbin’s cologne that drifts through the room. The smell calms him and he sleepily stands, a content feeling spreading through him as he goes about his morning routine.</p><p>It only takes him 25 minutes before he’s showered and clothed, using some of Changbin’s cologne instead of his own, and heading to the kitchen. The food that had been previously left abandoned the night before is sitting in a box in the fridge with a small note taped to it.</p><p>
  <em>“Leftovers for your lunch. I’ll grab the groceries after my classes. Make sure to dress warm, I love you -Changbin”</em>
</p><p>The sign-off is slightly unnecessary considering they were the only ones who lived there but Jisung appreciated it all the same. He feels himself get slightly emotional as he stares at the note and laughs at him while shaking his head. Thank god Hyunjin wasn’t there or else he’d tease Jisung endlessly for being so emotional for no reason. </p><p>Jisung folds the note up neatly and sticks it into his wallet, reminding himself to put it somewhere safe later. He looks around and notes one of Changbin’s jackets, one of his favorites, set on the back Jisung’s chair. Jisung holds the jacket close, realizing that Changbin had set aside his own favorite jacket just so Jisung could wear it to work. Tears well up in his eyes as he smells it and Jisung curses himself for his, at times, uncontrollable emotions.</p><p>He shakes his head and takes a deep breath, slipping on the jacket as he heads for the door. In no time his shoes are on and he’s heading towards the café, the slight chill not getting to him in the slightest as he feels warm not only from the jacket but from his emotions. Halfway on his walk to work Hyunjin joins him, steps syncing up nearly immediately to keep up with Jisung.</p><p>”You’re in a good mood.” Hyunjin notes, looking miserable himself. “How can you be so happy in this weather?”</p><p>Jisung looks up, taking in the overcast. “What’s there not to be happy about?”</p><p>”Besides the fact that it’s cold and humid and it’s going to rain?” </p><p>“What does the cold matter when you’re warm on the inside?” </p><p>Hyunjin side eyes him. “Ok, ‘Kim Sowol’. Did you get laid?”</p><p>”Nope,” Jisung says, ignoring Hyunjin’s comments. “I’m just.. content.”</p><p>His friend is still staring at him but Jisung doesn’t care, all he can think about is Changbin and his smile and his laugh and how caring he was and-</p><p>“Woah, are you about to start crying right now?” Hyunjin is holding onto his wrist, stopping him from walking any further.</p><p>”I’m fine,” Jisung says. “I was just thinking about Changbin and how lucky I am.”</p><p>”Oh, gross.” Hyunjin let’s go and starts walking again.</p><p>Jisung jogs to catch up with him. “You know, you should be nicer to me. One day you’ll be the one talking like that about Felix and I’ll be the one listening.”</p><p>Hyunjin looks at him, startled. “What?”</p><p>But Jisung just skips ahead of him, pulling open the door to the café for his friend to go in first. Hyunjin is still blinking at him as he’s rushed inside the building, waiting for an answer he will never get.</p><p>-</p><p>A few hours later, Chan enters the café, this time without Felix. Jisung hates himself for noticing Chan right away, even with the beanie covering his now blonde hair (‘he must’ve done that last night,’ he thinks) and too large coat. The boy heads straight for Jisung, smile bright and nose red from the cold. </p><p>“Hi,” Chan says, slightly breathless. “How are you?”</p><p>”Cold, the same as you it would seem.” Jisung answers.</p><p>Chan nods, rubbing his hands together. “I wasn’t expecting it, it wasn’t that cold yesterday.”</p><p>”That’s Korea for you.”</p><p>Chan laughs and nods, looking around. There’s a few people milling about but other than that the café is close to empty, most likely from the sudden cold weather.</p><p>”Same as yesterday?” Jisung asks.</p><p>”Oh,” Chan looks surprised. “Yes, please.”</p><p>”I’m really glad you liked it by the way, Hyunjin always makes fun of me for it.”</p><p>Chan smiles again, bigger this time. “Well I like sweet coffee, so for me it was perfect.”</p><p>Jisung is about to say something when, speak of the devil, Hyunjin interrupts him. “I’m taking over, you’re going on break.”</p><p>”But-“ Jisung starts but stops at the dirty look Hyunjin gives him, “Alright.”</p><p>”Sorry, Chan..” He apologizes, looking the blonde haired boy.</p><p>He just waves him away. “It’s alright, you need a break.”</p><p>Jisung nods and is about to leave when Chan speaks up again. “Actually, if you don’t mind..”</p><p>”Yes?” He says, ignoring Hyunjin’s stare.</p><p>”Would you mind if I joined you, during your break?” Chan asks, looking nervous. “If not, it’s okay-“</p><p>”Sure. Let me just grab my stuff.” Chan nods and turns to Hyunjin, who’s still staring at Jisung will an indecipherable look on his face.</p><p>Jisung shakes his head. “Later.” And Hyunjin nods.</p><p>A couple moments later Jisung is sat at a booth with Chan near the back of the store, his leftovers sat in front of him cooling off. Chan is sipping on his drink, it still being too hot to drink normally just yet. As they sit in companionable silence Jisung begins to hum to himself, quiet so as not to disturb Chan too much.</p><p>After a few bites of food Jisung looks up to see Chan staring at him, eyebrows drawn into a frown. “What is it?”</p><p>Chan shakes his head. “Nothing, you have a nice voice.”</p><p>”I was only humming.” Jisung laughs.</p><p>”Well, then you sound like you would have a nice voice.”</p><p>Jisung takes another bite of his food and shakes his head. “Not sure I agree.”</p><p>”Let me hear.”</p><p>”Sorry?”</p><p>”Let me hear you sing,” Chan repeats. “That song you were humming, sing it for me.”</p><p>Jisung feels his eyebrows go into his hairline as he stares at Chan. “Here?”</p><p>”No one’s even here.” Chan answers, gesturing to the lobby. Sure enough, there’s not a soul insight, besides Hyunjin who is staring a hole into the side of Jisung’s head.</p><p>”I don’t really know the words, I only heard it last night,” Jisung says, trying to think of an excuse.</p><p>”It’s alright.” Chan says and he looks so eager that Jisung feels like he has to sing for him, even if it’s just a little bit.</p><p>So he does. It’s quiet and not the best because he didn’t have any time to warm up his voice but Chan doesn’t seem to care. He’s smiling at Jisung and gives him an encouraging thumbs up that Jisung very much appreciates.</p><p>Jisung only sings a small part of the song, the part that seems imbedded in his brain as a mix of Changbin’s voice and the voice of Changbin’s partner but Chan seems impressed all the same. There’s a look that crosses Chan’s face that Jisung can’t quite decipher but he dismisses it, instead focusing on Chan’s small claps.</p><p>”You’re really good!” Chan says and Jisung feels his ears heat up once more.</p><p>”I’m not really...” </p><p>“Please,” Chan waves him away. “Don’t sell yourself short, that was good.”</p><p>Jisung smiles, a little shy, and nods. “Thank you.”</p><p>”Do you go to the University nearby?” Chan asks and Jisung shakes his head.</p><p>”Not yet.”</p><p>Chans eyes suddenly widen as if a thought had just occurred to him and he looks at Jisung is slight shock. “How old are you?”</p><p>”I just turned 20, why?”</p><p>“Oh, good.” Chan says, looking relieved. “No reason, I was just wondering.”</p><p>”How old are YOU?” Jisung finally asks, realizing he never asked before.</p><p>“22, I’m turning 23 soon though.”</p><p>Jisung feels a sudden ball of nerves in his stomach. “So you’re my... hyung? Is it okay to call you that?”</p><p>Chan smiles again, more softly this time. “Of course you can call me hyung.”</p><p>”Jisung!” Hyunjin suddenly calls from the front counter. “Your break is almost up.”</p><p>He nods and waves his friend away who rolls his eyes and says something that Jisung can’t hear from so far away. He turns to find Chan is watching them with a small smile and Jisung looks back down at the table, embarrassed.</p><p>”I guess I have to go...”</p><p>”I should be heading to class anyways, it starts in,” Chan glances at his phone. “8 minutes!”</p><p>Chan stands quickly and Jisung follows, bowing quickly. “I didn’t mean to keep you, god I hope you’re not late.”</p><p>”Jisung, it’s not your fault,” Chan places a calming hand on Jisungs shoulder. “I’m the one that got distracted.”</p><p>”Well...” Jisung trails off, spacing out for a moment. “You should hurry.”</p><p>Chan nods and begins to gather his things, stuffing everything into his already overloaded bag. Jisung watches in silence and gives Chan a small smile when the older boy looks back up at him, clearly flustered.</p><p>”I’ll see you tomorrow!” Chan calls back to him as he rushes to leave. Jisung doesn’t even have to time to tell him he’s off tomorrow because Chan is already gone by the time the thought occurs to him.</p><p>Jisung is left standing in the middle of the lobby holding his empty lunch container and Chan’s forgotten coffee cup, head slightly buzzing. There’s a small cough from behind him and he turns to see not only Hyunjin staring at him but their co-worker Seungmin as well.</p><p>”Alright, Jisung?” Seungmin asks, obviously having just got there.</p><p>”Yeah,” He answers and shakes his head. “I’m good.”</p><p>Hyunjin snorts at the look on his face and shakes his head almost fondly. The older boy comes around the corner to throw his arm around Jisung’s shoulders and leads him to the back of the store, ignoring Seungmin’s questioning glance.</p><p>”You and I are having a talk later, at your place.” Before Jisung can protest Hyunjin holds up his hand. “I know for a fact Changbin doesn’t come home until around six today, so no excuses.”</p><p>Jisung watches Hyunjin leave the crew room and starts to mentally prepare himself for whatever their talk may be about a couple hours from now. He has a feeling he’s not going to like it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>to be honest, I’m not entirely happy with this chapter because it feels like something is.. missing idk but ive gone over it so many times already and i can’t figure it out so *shrugs*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Both Hyunjin and Jisung are sent home an hour early due to the lack of business and Seungmin waves them off, seemingly completely unaware of the tension between the two. The walk back to Jisung’s place is silent and awkward and he can feel his stomach twisting. Logically, Jisung knows he hasn’t really done anything wrong.</p><p>But he has, hasn’t he? Despite the betrayal that sits in the back of his mind because of the feelings Chan gives him, betrayal towards Changbin, he continued to talk to him. Perhaps even from Hyunjin’s perception it seemed as though he was flirting with Chan. Not to mention the fact that he could see now in hindsight, that maybe Chan was flirting with him.</p><p>It wasn’t anything though. Just a passing attraction that Jisung knew he would get over. He loved Changbin and he knew that, last night had proved that to him. If he didn’t, he wouldn’t feel guilty, right? Or was that proof that he didn’t actually love Changbin and subconsciously his mind was trying to tell him?</p><p>He doesn’t have much time to think about it because it seems like in no time they’re standing at Jisung’s apartment door. Hyunjin types in the code without hesitation and Jisung wonders if he should be concerned that his friend has the code memorized but doesn’t care too much. Jisung is tugged inside by his hand and, with half a mind, kicks off his shoes.</p><p>The apartment is surprisingly warm and it takes Jisung a moment to realize he forgot to shut off the heater before he left. “Changbin’s going to kill me.” He says out loud.</p><p>”Not if I don’t kill you first,” Hyunjin comments, rummaging through his fridge. “You guys have no food.”</p><p>”Changbin’s getting groceries today.”</p><p>Hyunjin makes a humming noise and closes the fridge, moving to the cabinets to grab instead an open bag of crisps. Jisung follows Hyunjin to the living room at a sedated pace, not even caring about the fact that Hyunjin was walking around the apartment like he owned it. Without a word they both sit on the small couch.</p><p>”Jisung.” Hyunjin says, drawing his attention.</p><p>He’s sitting with his legs crossed, looking at Jisung expectedly. “What?”</p><p>”You know what.”</p><p>”What am I supposed to say?” Jisung says, feeling slightly irritated. “Yes, I’m attracted to Chan, but it’s nothing more than that! I’ve only known him for two days!”</p><p>Hyunjin sighs. “And Changbin?”</p><p>”What about Changbin?”</p><p>”Jisung...” Hyunjin says again.</p><p>”I love Changbin, okay? I couldn’t live without him, he’s all I think about. Even today, while I was sitting with Chan, I kept thinking about him and his voice and...”</p><p>”I didn’t say you don’t love Changbin,” Hyunjin says, setting down the bag of crisps on the table. “But you need to be careful. You’re treading water here and I don’t want to watch you sink.”</p><p>Jisung half smiles. “Who’s ‘Kim Sowol’ now?”</p><p>Hyunjin kicks him lightly. “I’m being serious, Sung. You need to be careful. To me, it seems like Chan was flirting with you and he thinks you’re flirting with him. I don’t want you or Changbin or even Chan to get hurt.”</p><p>”I know...” Jisung takes a deep breath and Hyunjin gives him a moment to think. “I think it’s a passing thing. I know I love Changbin, that will never change.”</p><p>”Good,” Hyunjin pats him on the knee. “Just remember that and try not to lead Chan on, okay?”</p><p>”I won’t. If it seems like it’s going too far, I’ll say something. I’ll be upfront with him.”</p><p>Hyunjin let’s out a breath, looking away. “Now that that’s over...”</p><p>”Want to play League of Legends?” Jisung asks.</p><p>”You read my mind.” Hyunjin answers with a smile.</p><p>-</p><p>A little over an hour later Changbin returns home, hands full of groceries. Jisung is quick to pause the game and stand to help his boyfriend, Hyunjin trailing behind him. It seems Changbin has brought everything in in one go and has deposited the bags on the kitchen table. There’s a loud bang of a cabinet be slammed shut that leaves Jisung feeling nervous.</p><p>Peeking around the corner into the kitchen Jisung spies Changbin leaning into the fridge. His back is tense and his fingers are gripping the handle to the fridge door so tight Jisung is afraid he’s going to break it. He can feel Hyunjin leaning against his back, watching Changbin mumble angrily to himself.</p><p>”I think I should go.” Hyunjin whispers into Jisung’s ear and the younger nods slowly.</p><p>Jisung finally enters the kitchen, listening to the sound of Hyunjin gathering his things. “Everything okay?” </p><p>Changbin barely glances at him and continues putting away the groceries and slamming the cabinets shut. Jisung feels slightly hurt at the dismissal but knows Changbin isn’t trying to hurt his feelings. He knew this was Changbin’s way of making sure he didn’t say anything to hurt others feelings when he was angry.</p><p>”Binnie,” Jisung says, coming up behind the shorter boy to wrap his arms around him. “What happened?”</p><p>Changbin takes a couple deep breaths before he answers. “Just something happened in my last class...”</p><p>”What happened?”</p><p>”I don’t want to bother you.”</p><p>Jisung fumbles for Changbin’s hands and grabs them, pulling him even closer. “None of that, you’re always there for me. Remember I’m here for you.”</p><p>Changbin sighs and let’s his head fall back. “Well, first my partner showed up nearly 10 minutes late, which I could’ve gotten over, you can’t control time. But-“</p><p>”But?”</p><p>”The whole class he just sort of... ignored me? He kept giving me dirty looks and at the end of the class I heard him talking to the professor requesting to switch partners. I don’t understand it, we were getting along really well and it’s like he suddenly hates me!”</p><p>Jisung can feel Changbin’s body tensing once more and finally turns the older boy to face him. “Hey,” he says when Changbin doesn’t look at him. “I don’t know who this guy is but whoever he is, he’s not worth it, okay?”</p><p>”Anybody would be lucky to have you as their partner because you’re a musical genius and if he doesn’t see what an opportunity he’s going to miss out on, that’s his problem. I know it’s hard but who needs him, yeah? You have me and Hyunjin and Seungmin and Wooyoung, you don’t need that asshole-“</p><p>”Language-“</p><p>”Changbin,” Jisung says and the older boy finally looks up at him. “I don’t know what this guys reasons are but in the end they don’t matter. What matters is that you succeed and you don’t let some guy you don’t even know get in the way of that.”</p><p>Changbin nods slowly, the tension in his body slowly melting away. “It does kind of suck still.”</p><p>”What?”</p><p>”The guy’s pretty talented, we could’ve make some great tracks.” Changbin says, smiling cheekily.</p><p>Jisung just shakes his head and laughs, rubbing Changbin’s arms. “Let’s finish putting these groceries away and go lay down.”</p><p>”It’s only 7, though.”</p><p>”Who cares what time it is, I need some quality cuddle time.”</p><p>This time it’s Changbin’s laugh that reverberates through the apartment and Jisung feels content in a way he never thought possible.</p><p>That night as they lay in bed the setting sun casts long shadows into the room and to Jisung everything feels far away. His eyes and body feel heavy and it doesn’t take long before he feels himself falling asleep pressed against Changbin. But even as he’s falling asleep, Hyunjin’s voice still echoes in the back of his mind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>think this my longest chapter yet, that’s why it took a bit longer to update than usual. next chapter is going to have some feeling very foolish but mostly chan :) hopefully only a chapter or two of angst left (at least for these 3) before 3racha become besties and then more ;). honestly i had planned originally on this chapter being all fluff but my mind had other ideas while writing lol I just let my fingers take over then read over it looking for errors or to edit odd bits</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Jisung wakes up slowly, still curled into Changbin’s side. Jisung loved days like this, where neither of them had to get up early for classes or work and could just enjoy each other’s presence.</p><p>Sure, getting to wear Changbin’s jacket or cologne was nice. Or waking up to a boxed lunch. But it was nothing compared to having his boyfriends warm body pressed against his, his lips tickling his neck. The smell of cologne and body wash and just Changbin being the only thing that he could process. </p><p>Nothing compared to watching the older boy slowly wake up, face swollen and lips pouting in a way that Jisung found adorable and breathtaking at the same time. Or being able to cook together, leaning against one another in a way that wasn’t strictly necessary in getting the task done. It was domestic bliss and Jisung loved every part of it.</p><p>”What are you staring at?” Changbin mumbles sleepily, interrupting his thoughts.</p><p>”Just thinking.” Jisung answers, looking down at him.</p><p>Changbin looks at him with one eye open. “This early? That’s dangerous.”</p><p>”Hey,” Jisung says, swatting at Changbin’s butt. “It’s nearly 10!”</p><p>”Hey, don’t touch my butt!”</p><p>Jisung laughs, swatting him again. “I think you mean my butt.”</p><p>”You don’t own my butt!” Changbin says, turning to lay on his back so Jisung can’t reach around to grab it again.</p><p>”You’re no fun,” Jisung pouts. “Your butt is squishy and nice to hold.”</p><p>Changbin stares at him, eyes still half swollen. “I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that.”</p><p>”How cruel you are, not letting me touch your butt.” Jisung sighs dramatically, covering his eyes with his arm and turning away.</p><p>A few moments pass before Changbin’s arms circle his waist and pulls him back so Jisung’s back is pressed flush to the older boys front again. Jisungs hands are locked in his and Changbin presses his face into the back of Jisung’s neck, breathing deeply.</p><p>”I don’t let you touch my butt because you always leave me with blue balls.” Changbin says lowly.</p><p>Jisung can’t help the startled laugh that leaves him, turning his head to see Changbin grinning at him. The younger leans forward to ghost his lips over Changbin’s, whose eyes haven’t left his own.</p><p>”Its fun,” Jisung whispers. “Watching you get worked up.”</p><p>”Maybe I should give you a taste of your own medicine.” Changbin whispers back and he leans forward, kissing Jisung gently.</p><p>Jisung pulls back to smile at his boyfriend. “Maybe after you brush your teeth.”</p><p>Changbin laughs and nods in agreement, letting go of him to lay on his back and stretch. Jisung sits up and can’t help but stare, transfixed, at the way Changbin’s muscles flex. As he continues stretching his shirt is rides up to show half of his torso and Jisung feels himself lick his lips subconsciously.</p><p>”Like what you see?” Changbin asks teasingly, raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend.</p><p>”Shut up,” Jisung says, reaching to throw a pillow in his face before standing up. “I’m going to go take a shower!”</p><p>He doesn’t bother to look back at Changbin who is more than likely smirking at him as he makes his quick escape to the bathroom.</p><p>-</p><p>An hour and a half later and they’ve both brushed their teeth, showered, and made out a few times in between. They’re laying on the couch, legs intertwined, when Changbin points out they still haven’t eaten.</p><p>”But I don’t want to cook...” Jisung whines, looking up and pouting at Changbin.</p><p>”Neither do I.” Changbin responds in the same whining tone.</p><p>Jisung suddenly perks up. “Brunch?”</p><p>”You read my mind.”</p><p>It really doesn’t take long for them to get ready, neither particularly caring about how they look. Jisung never bothers asking his boyfriend’s opinion when it comes to style options anyways because if he asks Changbin he always says the same thing.</p><p>”It doesn’t matter what you wear, Sung, you always look amazing to me.”</p><p>Jisung remembers the first time Hyunjin heard the sentence come out of Changbin’s mouth. His best friend proceeded to tease both Jisung and Changbin relentlessly and never fails to bring it up at the most unlikely times. Changbin says he’s just jealous he doesn’t have someone to say that to him, too.</p><p>They walk to a café slash bakery that’s attached to a small bookstore that sits near their apartment. It’s quiet and peaceful, a place wear people speak in whispers and classical music plays from an old record player that sits at the counter. They don’t go there often since Jisung usually just gets free coffee and bakery goods from work but it’s nice to just sit with Changbin and enjoy his company.</p><p>Changbin orders for them and after they’ve accepted their drinks and food they find a little corner booth. The booth is located near windows that look into the bookstore but is otherwise secluded from the rest of the café. Jisung closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, letting the smell of coffee and cookies and old books take over his senses.</p><p>When he opens his eyes Changbin is staring at him. “What?”</p><p>“Nothing,” Changbin says, smiling. “I just love when you get lost in the moment, you look so beautiful.”</p><p>”Stop, you’re embarrassing me.” Jisung says, face heating up. On the inside, he’s pleased and his heart soars.</p><p>Changbin smiles wider. “You know you love it.”</p><p>Jisung just shakes his head with a small smile, looking away from his boyfriend and taking a small sip from his cooled down coffee. It’s just the right amount of sweetness and caffeine that sends a shiver of energy down his spine. Changbin is eating his sandwich in silence, just watching him.</p><p>”Do you want to go to the park after this?” Changbin asks. “It’s a nice day, cool but sunny, it’d be a shame to spend it inside all day.”</p><p>”You just want to walk under the trees and hold hands.” Jisung teases and the older boy doesn’t deny it.</p><p>They spend the rest of the time in a comfortable silence, Changbin finishing his coffee and his sandwich and then the other half of Jisung’s. Once in awhile Jisung will catch Changbin staring or visa-versa and they both end up looking away and blushing like school girls. To be honest, Jisung relishes it.</p><p>Even after knowing each other for several years and dating for more than two of those years, they still got shy around one another. Jisung had heard of many failed relationships, people losing that ‘spark’ or growing apart or worse, growing to hate each other. But for them it was the opposite.</p><p>That spark was a constant flame, burning brighter each day. They grew closer as well, even though they hadn’t thought it possible to be any closer. And Jisung felt his love for Changbin grow a bit more each day as well and knew it was the same way for his boyfriend. The fear he had felt in the beginning when he first confessed to the older boy and they had started dating was all but nonexistent now.</p><p>Because at first he had been very afraid. First, that his love would be unrequited. Then, when they started dating, that somehow their relationship would fail and ruin their friendship as well. It was still a fear that lived in the back of his mind, of course. That one day they might break up and then how could they possibly be just best friends again?</p><p>But Jisung saw a long relationship ahead of them, graduating college together, then owning a house. Maybe marriage and then kids too, though that might be a harder goal to achieve in South Korea. Besides that point, Jisung could clearly see an image, of he and Changbin, old and wrinkly and white haired, hands entwined. He hoped it came true because he couldn’t imagine living a day without Changbin.</p><p>”You alright?” Changbin’s voice breaks him from his thoughts.</p><p>Jisung’s intelligent reply is something along the lines of, “Uhgh?”</p><p>“You sort of spaced out, got all googley-eyed and started smiling.” Changbin holds up a finger. “Not that I really mind because you looked beautiful but it was a little worrying.”</p><p>”I was just thinking about you.” Jisung says, which is mostly true.</p><p>Changbin smacks his hand lightly and leans back in his seat smiling, slightly embarrassed. “You really know how to make a man feel loved, Sungie!”</p><p>”Don’t let Hyunjin hear that, I’ll never hear the end of it.” Jisung groans and his boyfriend just laughs at him.</p><p>After a minute of smiling and failing to look each other in the eye Changbin begins to gather their trash. “Ready to go?”</p><p>Jisung nods. “Let me just run to the restroom.”</p><p>”Alright,” Changbin stands, stretching his legs. “I’m gonna throw all this away and then I’ll be in the book shop, okay?”</p><p>”Aye, Captain!” Jisung says with a nod and a salute before taking off towards the men’s restroom. Changbin can only shake his head.</p><p>-</p><p>Jisung finds Changbin near the back of the book shop, staring at a shelf of books and ever so slightly crouched. If he didn’t know any better Jisung would say it looked as if his boyfriend was... hiding?</p><p>”What are you doing?” Jisung asks and Changbin jumps, turning to glare at him.</p><p>”Keep your voice down!” Changbin whisper-yells. “I’m hiding.”</p><p>Jisung does what any supportive boyfriend would do and crouches next to Changbin. “Why are we hiding?”</p><p>“It’s my partner from class, he’s here. I’m just hiding until he leaves.”</p><p>Jisung suddenly stops crouching or bothering to whisper. “Here? Where?” He asks, probably louder than strictly necessary considering they were right next to each other.</p><p>”Shh!”</p><p>“No! Where is he? I have a few words to say to him!”</p><p>Jisung is most definitely talking too loud now and he’s actually slightly worried about getting the both of them kicked out. Not that it matters though because Changbin isn’t answering him. He’s too busy staring behind Jisung, face blank.</p><p>“Changbin?”</p><p>And why does that voice sound familiar?</p><p>”Chan?” Is the only thing Jisung can say when he turns around.</p><p>“Jisung?” Chan says, turning his gaze from Changbin to Jisung.</p><p>”You know Changbin?” Jisung and Chan ask at the same time, strangely reminiscent of their first meeting.</p><p>This time it’s Changbin and Chan who speak at the same time. “You know Jisung?” </p><p>“Woah,” Jisung says, holding up his hands. “What’s going on here?”</p><p>”Jisung, this is my partner for that project in my class I told you about.” Changbin explains with a sigh, as if he’d rather not be having to explain this.</p><p>Jisung suddenly turns to Chan. “You’re the partner?”</p><p>”The partner?” Chan repeats with quotation marks.</p><p>”Yes, ‘the partner’,” He says, suddenly upset. “The one who ignored Changbin in class and then requested a new partner without explaining why!”</p><p>Chan let’s out a deep breath. “Look, I think this is a big misunderstanding.” He says, holding up his hands in a placating gesture.</p><p>”Oh, really? Explain then!” </p><p>”Jisung!” Changbin barks, causing the younger boy to look at him. “Calm down.”</p><p>Jisung frowns but feels himself deflate, the sudden anger that had flooded him slowly ebbing away. He feels exhausted and his heart constricts at the concerned look on his boyfriend’s face. He really hadn’t meant to worry the older boy.</p><p>”How about we go somewhere else to talk?” Chan breaks in calmly. “Before we get kicked out.”</p><p>Changbin grudgingly agrees and the three of them leave the bookstore, trying to ignore the glares coming from the clerk sitting in the front. Jisung walks in between them and tries not to think about how nice it feels.</p><p>Because really, he’s still very angry at Chan. Because no matter how attractive he found Chan or how nice Chan was to Jisung, he had still upset Changbin. Anyone who upset Changbin was just asking to get on Jisung’s bad side.</p><p>As they walk Jisung wonders to himself who’s going to up with a bloodied nose first.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>pretty short chapter but the next ones will be a bit longer. also the little scene at the end is probably the closest thing we’re getting to anything nsfw because I feel very awkward writing nsfw scenes (love reading them though) ill leave everything else up to your imagination ;) also doing some a little new in the next chapter so look forward to that &lt;33</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They end up going to the park to talk. The one Jisung and Changbin had planned on going to not even twenty five minutes earlier. It didn’t look like there was going to be any hand holding or teasing or piggy-back rides, something that Jisung always begged Changbin for.</p><p>The entire walk there is tense and quiet and it makes Jisung’s hands itch. As angry as he, and Changbin, were at Chan, he was dreading any sort of conversation. Despite his earlier bravado he despised any sort of confrontation and he wasn’t sure what he’d do if their ‘talk’ turned sour. He really regrets saying anything to Chan.</p><p>The thing was Changbin made him do and say and feel things he normally wouldn’t. His feelings for the older boy overpowered his dislike of confrontation, causing him to irrationally yell at Chan where normally he wouldn’t have. Normally he would’ve been the one to suggest having a calm conversation but instead he let his anger take over. Jisung wasn’t sure if this was a good or bad thing.</p><p>”We can sit here.” Changbin says, breaking him from his thoughts. He gestures to the bench.</p><p>Without a word they all sit, Jisung once again separating the two. He dutifully ignores the spark of electricity that travels down his arm when his shoulder brushes with Chan’s. Speaking of Chan, he’s being very quiet.</p><p>”Well?” Jisung says, the word coming out harsher than he meant it to.</p><p>Chan takes a deep breath and looks up at the sky. “Thinking about how to explain it now, it’s really quite embarrassing...”</p><p>”I promise I won’t hit you.” Changbin says, a serious look on his face.</p><p>“That’s good to know.” Chan responds with a nervous laugh.</p><p>Jisung feels slightly annoyed at Chan’s hesitance to start talking . “Please, just explain.” He says shortly.</p><p>”Okay, so the reason I requested a new partner is because... I thought you had,” Chan hesitates and Jisung nods in encouragement. “Stolen my track?”</p><p>Despite his previous promises Changbin is standing in seconds, angry. Both Chan and Jisung look up at him and have to squint against the sun to see him. He’s practically shaking in anger.</p><p>”Stole your track?” Changbin asks in disbelief.</p><p>Chan holds his hands up. “I heard Jisung humming it at the café and asked him to sing it. The thing is, you’re the only person that’s ever heard that track besides myself. What was I supposed to think when I heard Jisung singing it?”</p><p>Both Jisung and Changbin are lost for words because really, he does have a good point. Chan is practically vibrating with nervousness as he continues.</p><p>”I jumped to conclusions, yes, but I really didn’t know what else to think. I thought you must’ve stolen my track as your own and maybe sold it. But I’m not good with confrontation...”</p><p>”So you decided to passive-aggressively glare at me and ignore me during classes and then request another partner?” Changbin asks in disbelief.</p><p>Chan slumps slightly. “If it makes you feel better my request was denied.”</p><p>Changbin ignores his comment. “Did you ever think that maybe if you had asked me about it I could’ve explain, ‘Oh, yeah, Jisung and I live together and he heard the track.’?”</p><p>”In hindsight...” Chan says, cringing at the twin glares being sent at him. “But I was just so upset. Just seeing you made me so angry, I didn’t think I could talk rationally even if I wanted to.”</p><p>Changbin finally seems to deflate before them, whatever anger he had been holding onto seemingly leaving him. His boyfriend leans his head back with a sigh and sits back down next to Jisung.</p><p>”I’m still upset you would think I stole from you so easily but...” Changbin hesitates. “I guess I can understand when I think about it from your perspective.”</p><p>They sit in a heavy, but though no longer awkward, silence for a few minutes. Changbin is thinking so loudly that Jisung can practically hear the older boys thoughts and he shakes his head in amusement.</p><p>”So... friends?” Chan asks, breaking the silence.</p><p>”Maybe not just yet,” Jisung says, even though the question is obviously aimed at his boyfriend. “I’m still angry at you.”</p><p>Changbin scoffs. “I think you’re angrier than I am, Sung, and it didn’t even happen to you!”</p><p>Jisung doesn’t answer, instead crossing his arms and jutting his chin out in defiance. Changbin sighs.</p><p>”He does have a point though, I’m not sure we can be friends just yet. Acquaintances?” Changbin says and sticks his hand out.</p><p>”That’s fair.” Chan agrees, shaking Changbin’s extended hand. “I promise I’ll make it up to you.”</p><p>Jisung watches them shake hands in front of his face and feels his shoulders relax. He takes notice of how small Changbin’s hand is compared to Chan’s and can’t help but smiling. Internally, he’s glad they worked it out, because now he doesn’t have to end his slowly blossoming friendship with Chan.</p><p>A thought suddenly occurs to him and he lets out a laugh, causing them both to look at him strangely. Jisung rushes to explain.</p><p>”Isn’t it kind of funny how we all sort of knew each other? Without knowing we knew each other?”</p><p>Changbin let’s out a groan. “You find the oddest things amusing.”</p><p>”I have to say I agree,” Chan says, nodding. “But it is sort of cool.” He concedes.</p><p>A beat passes before Chan stands, awkwardly wiping his hands on his pants and turning to look at them.</p><p>”I guess I should go, I promised to meet Felix at the mall like, 15 minutes ago.”</p><p>“Just call Hyunjin, he can keep him distracted.” Changbin jokes with a wave.</p><p>Chan laughs. “I’ve just met Hyunjin three days ago and I already know that’s true.”</p><p>“I’ll, uh, call you later tonight so we can talk about the track.” Changbin says a bit awkwardly.</p><p>“Actually,” Chan interject. “What if I come over tomorrow and we can work on it? If you’re alright with that I mean! Or you can come to mine.”</p><p>Changbin laughs at the way Chan starts to stumble over his words. “I’m alright with that.” And that’s that.</p><p>Chan leaves quickly with a wave and when he’s out of sight Changbin let’s his head fall against Jisung’s shoulder with a sigh.</p><p>”What’s going on in the brain of yours?” Jisung asks is a soft voice, bringing his hand up to run his fingers through the other hair.</p><p>”Nothing that’s not going through yours.” He answers. “I really want to stay upset but he makes it so hard, ugh! Besides that, he had a pretty good point.”</p><p>Jisung nods in agreement, slightly jostling Changbin’s head. “I think he’s genuinely sorry. Besides, imagine how embarrassed he must be. Kinda feel sorry for the guy.”</p><p>”Hey, boyfriend right here!”</p><p>”Yeah, yeah.”</p><p>Changbin sighs again. “He really is a nice guy. I’m glad we worked it out.”</p><p>”Yeah, me too.”</p><p>-</p><p>They make a slight change of plans after their talk with Chan. Despite the fact that they really hadn’t done much and their conversation had turned out very well, Jisung felt sapped of energy.</p><p>So instead of walking around the park Jisung and Changbin found a nice, big, shady tree and lazed beneath it. It was nice, comfortable, and as mix of wind and bird song and Changbin’s humming lulled him to sleep, he wanted to stay in that moment forever.</p><p>Sadly, nothing can last forever and what seemed like minutes later he felt someone shaking his shoulder. Jisung looks up through bleary eyes at Changbin who is smiling.</p><p>”We should probably head home.” He says and Jisung looks up to see the setting sun.</p><p>”Have I really been asleep that long?” Jisung asks, sitting up. “I’m not getting any sleep tonight.”</p><p>Changbin rubs his back, sending a shiver down Jisung’s spine. “I can always knock you out.”</p><p>”I think I’ll pass.”</p><p>Changbin pouts jokingly and begins to stand, offering his hand to Jisung. The older boy pulls him up with a little too much strength, causing Jisung to pitch forward and stumble into Changbin. This causes them both to fall back onto the ground with a groan, mostly from Changbin, who takes Jisung’s full weight.</p><p>”Looks like we’re right back where we started.” Jisung says, picking up his upper body with his arms and looking down at his boyfriend.</p><p>”I’m not complaining.” Changbin says and gives him a mischievous smile.</p><p>Jisung rolls his eyes. “In a park, really?”</p><p>”Well...”</p><p>”No class, no romance, I’m dating a caveman.”</p><p>Changbin leans his head back and laughs, exposing his neck. Playing right into Jisung’s hands. The younger boy lowers his body and ghosts his lips over Changbin’s throat, who suddenly stops laughing at the feeling of Jisung’s hot breath.</p><p>Jisung kisses Changbin’s Adam’s apple softly, just barely putting pressure, and starts trailing kisses down his neck. He stops at the point where his neck joins his shoulder, Changbin’s sensitive spot, and licks. His boyfriend inhales sharply and Jisung notices for the first time his heavy breathing.</p><p>Slowly he sucks on that spot, stopping once to kiss the reddening mark before sucking once more. He feels Changbin snake his arms to hold Jisung by the waist and press him down against him. Jisung smirks against his neck when he feels the older boys bulge.</p><p>”W-what happened to ‘no class, no romance’?” Changbin asks, trying to take control.</p><p>”Exactly.” Jisung whispers, licking the dark mark he’s left.</p><p>And then he stands, leaving Changbin on the ground to stare up at him dazedly. God, he looks completely blissed out. His clothes are rumpled and his legs are spread slightly open and Jisung can see the mark he just made glistening in the setting sun. Jisung has to turn away before he ends up jumping back on top of Changbin.</p><p>“Meet you at home!” He calls, waving.</p><p>”What did I say about blue balls?!” Changbin yells.</p><p>Jisung hears Changbin scrambling to stand and starts running when he hears Changbin’s running footsteps. He can’t help the loud laugh he let’s out and imagines what others would think if they saw or heard them.</p><p>He finds he doesn’t really care.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this chapter and the next chapter will be from Changbin’s POV then it’ll most likely go back to Jisung’s POV. anyone wondering when jeongin and minho will come in? ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today is one of the few days Changbin wakes up after Jisung, who is long gone. Changbin stretches and tries to wake himself up, smacking his lips in a way that annoys the hell out of Jisung. Too bad he wasn’t here for him to annoy.</p><p>Changbin groans out loud at the thought and closes his eyes again. He wanted nothing more than to be able to go back to sleep with the heat of Jisung’s body next to him. It was rare they got to sleep in together and just cuddle. Sometimes he got a bit lonely, when he only had one or two classes but his boyfriend was stuck at work all day. Or worse, when Jisung had a day off but Changbin had a full day of classes.</p><p>One time he had joked that Jisung should quite his job, since Changbin had plenty of money for the both of them, and they could spend more time together. Jisung hadn’t liked it.</p><p>”It’s not just about money!” Jisung had said. “It’s about job experience and independence and social interaction! And I don’t want it seeming like I’m using you for your money-“</p><p>”I know you’re not-“</p><p>”I know! But it is nice to have my own money. For presents for you and my friends and to know I worked hard for it and that I don’t have to completely rely on you.”</p><p>At the time Changbin had been slightly offended by Jisung’s mini-rant but now looking back on it he could only smile. It didn’t help that Changbin loved the way his boyfriend looked when he ranted. The puffed out cheeks, the way he shook his head. Jisung always tried his hardest to look serious, angry even, but to Changbin he was only adorable.</p><p>Of course following Jisung’s rant they had a long, serious talk, because to Changbin it had seemed as if Jisung had been holding it in for a long time. It turned out the younger boy had been keeping a lot of feelings and thoughts to himself causing him to become overly sensitive and anxious. His boyfriend promised him to talk to someone when this started happening, whether it be him or Hyunjin or Seungmin. More so because Changbin made him.</p><p>So even though he missed spending more time with Jisung he also knew the younger boy loved working. They were a lot alike in that aspect, though in different ways. Changbin couldn’t imagine having a day-to-day job, though he didn’t judge Jisung for it, it just wasn’t something he could picture doing. But writing and producing? He could do that for hours, sometimes not even noticing twelve hours had passed.</p><p>Jisung said it was concerning. Hyunjin said it was inspiring. Felix agreed with both of them, as he usually does. </p><p>“You remind me of a friend of mine from Australia. I swear you’ll end up in the hospital if you don’t rest.” Felix had commented.</p><p>Of course, that comment didn’t calm Jisung down as he started demanding Changbin stop and, “Just take a quick break? Thirty minutes, please?” And how could he deny those eyes?</p><p>Changbin smiled to himself at the memory. Jisung thanked him often for taking care of him but at the end of the day he felt Jisung took care of him more. Jisung was the one who usually cooked, usually did laundry, taking care of Changbin when he forgot to take care of himself. And he did those things because he wanted to.</p><p>And Jisung would try to cover up his offering to cook with a witty, “You’re no master chef, anyways.” Or, when doing laundry, “Remember that time you left a black sock in the whites? No, sir.”</p><p>But Changbin could see right through his boyfriend and he was grateful for everything he did. Maybe he should tell Jisung that more often.</p><p>-</p><p>After brushing his teeth and changing Changbin heads to the kitchen, planning on just eating a quick bowl of cereal. There’s a smell of cooked eggs and soy sauce lingering in the air that makes his stomach growl uncomfortably.</p><p>After searching for a clean bowl and his favorite cereal Changbin opens the fridge for the milk. Instead he finds a clear container with a note taped on it. He could tell it was Jisung’s writing from a mile away.</p><p>”<em>As a thank you for the lunch the other day. Don’t work too hard and make sure to take breaks! Love, Jisung”</em></p><p>He opens the box to find an omelette with vegetables, some soy sauce soaked tofu, rice with beans and some kkakdugi¹. Had Jisung woken up early to make breakfast, not only for himself, but for Changbin as well? He wondered what he did in his past life to deserve someone so wonderful.</p><p>As he sat down to eat his warmed up breakfast he thought about Jisung. Jisung, who always tried to be kind even to people who didn’t deserve it. Jisung, who tries to think rationally even when he’s angry. Jisung, who could sing and dance and write and produce and do basically anything he put his mind to. Jisung, who was basically perfect in every way.</p><p>Obviously he wasn’t <em>perfect </em>but he was close to it, at least in Changbin’s book. Jisung hadn’t always been that way, of course. He had matured a great deal in the years since Changbin had first met him. Him claiming Hyunjin as his best friend was proof of that. Well, all of his actions were proof of that.</p><p>Again he wondered what he did to deserve to have Jisung in his life.</p><p>-</p><p>Changbin walked into his second class of the day with his shoulders tense. Despite the fact that he and Chan had ‘cleared the air’, as people say, there had still been a sort of awkwardness that surrounded them. Because of that he was unsure of how the class would go.</p><p>”You alright?”</p><p>Chan is standing next to him, shuffling with nerves. “Hm?” Changbin responds.</p><p>”You alright?” He repeats. “You looked a bit zoned out.” </p><p>“I’m fine, just thinking too much.”</p><p>Chan hums and starts setting his stuff down. Changbin actually feels sort of sorry for the older boy as he watches him fumble and try not to drop his things. Without a word Changbin reaches out and grabs the two coffee cups from Chans hands, giving him freedom to organize his things.</p><p>”Thank you.” Chan says and Changbin nods, looking down at the cups absentmindedly.</p><p>”Ah,” He says, causing Chan to look up. “That’s how you know Jisung.”</p><p>Chan gives him a confused look. “Uh?”</p><p>”I asked yesterday how you two knew each other, now I have my answer.” Changbin says, holding up the cups.</p><p>”Oh, yeah!” Chan finally sits down next to him. “Yeah, Felix brought me there. Said it was the best coffee shop nearby.”</p><p>“I think he only says that because Hyunjin works there.” Changbin says, rolling his eyes.</p><p>Chan smiles. “You might be right.”</p><p>”By the way, one of those is for you. Not sure which because they’re not labeled.”</p><p>”You bought me a coffee?” Changbin asks, surprised.</p><p>The older boy shakes his head. ”Jisung made it and told me to bring it for you.”</p><p>Changbin says nothing but smiles to himself. Opening the lids he knows right away which one is his. Also-</p><p>“Is this that diabetes concoction of Jisungs?”</p><p>Chans laughs and nods, taking the cup from him. “It’s good!”</p><p>”It’s more sugar than coffee,” Changbin says. “And I’m the one going to end up in the hospital.” He finishes under his breath.</p><p>Despite the fact that he doesn’t say it very loudly, Chan hears him anyways. “You know, Felix tells me that all the time. Don’t know why.”</p><p>Changbin can only stare at him. Is Chan the friend from Australia that Felix had been talking about all those months ago? It would make sense.</p><p>The thought of it was also kind of scary. The fact that he knew Chan, in a way, before he actually knew him. Changbin also thinks about Jisung’s comment from the day before.</p><p>
  <em>“Isn’t it kind of funny how we all sort of knew each other?”</em>
</p><p>And they did. Not just him and Chan and Jisung but also Felix and Hyunjin. He wonders if the older boy knows Seungmin as well.</p><p>”You zoned out again.” Chan says, breaking him from his thoughts.</p><p>He was thinking about it too much, there wasn’t really anything odd or strange about it. The fact that they just all happened to be friends without knowing they were. Jisung would say he’s looking for something that isn’t there. Changbin isn’t even sure what he’s looking for.</p><p>”Yeah, just thinking again.” Changbin responds, trying to push his jumbled thoughts away.</p><p>”Hm,” Chan says, eyebrows drawn into a frown. “Just making sure you’re alright.”</p><p>Before he can respond the professor calls for their attention and starts his lecture. It doesn’t look like they’ll be talking much until after class.</p><p>Which reminds Changbin of the fact that he invited Chan over to work on their project. He can’t tell if the jumble in his stomach are just nerves or excitement.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1. kkakdugi (깍두기) is radish kimchi (and one of my favorite kinds of kimchi)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It’s been so long since I’ve updated (but bonnie it’s only been a week) but here it is. I’ve been so busy with work suddenly, I’ve started opening full-time (instead of twice a week) which is 5am-1pm (I usually don’t get off until 2 though) and I’ve been moved to 6-day work weeks instead of 5-day so I’m trying to get used to it lol anyways I hope you guys liked this, you’ll get some flirting soon ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After class Chan follows him to his car a bit awkwardly, still seemingly unsure on how to act around Changbin. Changbin finds it the littlest bit endearing.</p><p>”Chan, relax.” He finally says. “I told you, I’m not mad anymore.”</p><p>”I think I’m more embarrassed now than anything...”</p><p>Changbin shakes his head. “Don’t be, you obviously feel bad and we can’t control the way our brain decides to decipher things.”</p><p>”You’re right, I’m trying not to think about it too much.”</p><p>”I’m always right.” Changbin says with a smirk, raising his eyebrows at Chan.</p><p>Chan groans jokingly and throws his head back causing Changbin to laugh. The air instantly seems lighter than before and the ride to his apartment isn’t nearly as tense as he was afraid it would be. He lets Chan choose the station and nods at the older boys choice.</p><p>”You’ve got good taste.” Changbin says.</p><p>”So do you.” Chan responds, lips turned up slightly.</p><p>Neither of them say anything else but it’s comfortable, there’s no need to talk. They both quietly sing along to the radio and Changbin finds himself glancing at Chan every once in awhile. His voice really was amazing and he thinks to himself again that Chan and Jisung would sound so good together.</p><p>Changbin wants to bring it up but isn’t exactly sure how. Jisung had some experience in music as well and could do some amazing things when he wasn’t too shy to. Would Jisung even be okay with it? The younger boy was still rather insecure about his voice and writing. He’d ask Jisung about it before Chan.</p><p>”Home sweet home.” Changbin says as he opens the door to the apartment, gesturing for Chan to go in.</p><p>”It’s nice.” The older boy says simply while looking around.</p><p>Changbin hums and gestures to the side. “Just put your shoes next to Hyunjin’s.”</p><p>”Hyunjin’s?”</p><p>”He’s here so often that he leaves a pair here, it’s kind of annoying.” He answers but there’s no malice in his tone.</p><p>Chan nods and takes his shoes off, setting them neatly next to the other pairs. Changbin tries not to smile at the way Chan follows him like a duckling, first towards the kitchen, then to his ‘studio’. The ‘studio’ was more of a small rooms stuffed with computers, equipment and empty water bottles. But there was plenty of room for both of them without it feeling stuffy.</p><p>“You can have Jisung’s chair,” Changbin says, closing the door. “Sorry but I’m very particular about my chair.”</p><p>”No problem, it’s your home.” Chan says in an easy tone, sitting in the gestured chair.</p><p>Changbin finally sits down after getting their drinks and snacks in order and let’s out a sigh. He can feel the air between them becoming awkward once more.</p><p>”So,” Changbin says with a clap. “Should we get started?”</p><p>-</p><p>It takes awhile but they finally fall into a sort of rhythm. Changbin offers to show Chan a few of his tracks first and then Chan shows some more of his. It’s not really a surprise that they’re all just as good as the one he heard before.</p><p>He quickly finds out that Chan is more into the producing and mixing and arranging than he is the writing. Changbin laughs when the older boy tells him this and explains that he himself prefers writing.</p><p>”Almost like soulmates.” Changbin jokes.</p><p>Chan smiles at this but says nothing and Changbin feels his stomach flutter slightly. Odd, he must be getting hungry. This thought causes him to glance at the time and sigh, reaching over to save everything they’ve worked on. Which, albeit, wasn’t much.</p><p>”Time to take a break.” Changbin says while stretching.</p><p>”Who says?” Chan asks jokingly. “You don’t seem like the type to usually take breaks.”</p><p>Changbin laughs. “Han Jisung says. He seems to be able to tell with one look when I haven’t taken a break, and I’d rather not deal with the mothering.”</p><p>”Ah, Jisung’s a mother hen. Felix is the same way.”</p><p>”I guess Jisung and Felix really are twins,” At Chan’s raised eyebrow he explains. “They’re a day apart.”</p><p>Chan makes a surprised face. “What are the chances.”</p><p>”Exactly what I said. Anyways, I’m going to whip up something for us to eat real quick.”</p><p>”You don’t have to, uh, make me anything-“</p><p>Changbin shakes his head. “I want to. Besides, even if I didn’t, Jisung would kill me for being an ass and not cooking you something too.”</p><p>Chan leans back and nods. “You mind if I use the bathroom?”</p><p>”Sure, it’s down the hall on the left.” Changbin answers before leaving the room.</p><p>He let’s out a sigh when he enters the kitchen, finally alone. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy Chan’s company, quite the opposite, but his stomach was still feeling odd and he didn’t know why. Standing in the middle of the kitchen with his eyes closed, his stomach finally seemed to settle. Very odd indeed.</p><p>It was sort of funny how well he and Chan got along considering Changbin had thought about punching him the day before. Not that he would have, not with Jisung there. After Jisung’s past fight with Hyunjin the younger strictly opposed violence of any kind. Plus, he couldn’t ruin Chan’s pretty face.</p><p>What? Changbin shakes his head as if trying to shake the thought from his mind. Had he just called Chan pretty? Well, he couldn’t deny the older man was attractive, a blind man could see that. But he shouldn’t be thinking that way at all. He’s dating Jisung, it was wrong. What was wrong with him?</p><p>Changbin tries to distract himself by gathering the things he needs from the fridge. Cabbage, potatoes, some left over pork-</p><p>“What are you making?” Chan asks from behind him.</p><p>Several things happen simultaneously. Changbin yells (Chan will later say he ‘squeaked’) and tries to stand, forgetting his head is still stuck in the fridge. As a result he knocks his head, hard, and drops the things stacked in his arms. He faintly registers the sound of glass shattering but is in too much pain to particularly care. Changbin realizes Chan is saying something to him and forces himself to focus on the older boy.</p><p>”Are you okay?” Chan asks, looking worried.</p><p>It’s a stupid question because of course he’s not okay and he’s plans to tell Chan as such but nothing comes out. He opens his mouth to answer and chokes, chest heavy with what Changbin realizes are suppressed sobs. So instead he shakes his head which causes Chan to look even more worried.</p><p>”Do you need to go to the hospital?” Chan asks and kneels in front of Changbin. Funny, he hadn’t realized he fell.</p><p>This question is what gives him the strength to suck in a harsh breath, pushing the stuck feeling in his throat back.</p><p>”No,” Changbin’s chokes out. “Just-“</p><p>He’s not sure why he does it, maybe pain brings out a childishness in people. Changbin reaches for Chan’s hand and pulls him forward, causing him to stumble from his kneeling position. Chan ends up sitting not quite in front of Changbin, pressed against him, holding the younger boys head. They’re so close he can feel Chan’s breath.</p><p>”It-it’s not bleeding, I don’t think. But you hit it pretty hard so you could have a concussion.”</p><p>Chan is still inspecting his head when Changbin leans against the elder’s chest, nodding his head. The cold from the kitchen floor is starting to soak into him and Chan is just... so warm. He absentmindedly notices the way Chan’s fretting hands pause before settling on the back of Changbin’s neck.</p><p>”You shouldn’t go to sleep. If you’re concussed-“</p><p>“I’m not tired,” Changbin interrupts, even though he kind of is. “Just cold.”</p><p>Chan sighs but he doesn’t sound annoyed. “Let’s get off the floor, that might help.”</p><p>Changbin whines but let’s go of Chan so he can stand. He sits crossed legged, holding his head in his hands, when Chan’s hand gently touches his knee. He looks up.</p><p>”Be careful, there’s glass.”</p><p>The older boy is holding out his hands. Even though he isn’t in any horrible pain anymore to the point where he needs assistance standing, he accepts the help anyways. Chan pulls him up easily and Changbin’s memory flashes, of him pulling Jisung up a little to hard at the park. Or maybe it was the kitchen light. Either way he feels himself get lightheaded and Chan notices, steadying him and holding him by the arms.</p><p>”Let’s go sit down.” Chan suggests and Changbin can only nod.</p><p>He let’s himself be guided to the living room and onto the couch, where Chan wraps him with a blanket. It’s a little more than unnecessary but Changbin let’s it be, nodding in response when Chan tells him he’ll be right back. It bothers him less than it should that Chan is walking around the apartment unattended while he’s half-dozing on the couch, probably concussed.</p><p>A few moments later Chan is back at his side, holding a mug. “Hey, you can’t go to sleep.”</p><p>Changbin doesn’t really register the whine that pulls from his throat. He’s too tired to be embarrassed, for now. Chan grabs his wrist, guiding Changbin to hold the mug he’d brought with him. It’s warm to the touches and wakes Changbin up a bit, if only because he’s afraid of spilling hot liquid on himself than anything else.</p><p>”Tea,” Chan answers his unasked question. “I thought it might help. I have some pain medicine if you need it.”</p><p>”Hmm.” Is all Changbin can get out, taking a sip of the tea.</p><p>It’s Jisung’s favorite tea and a bit sweeter than he’d normally like it but he was tired and his head was throbbing so he didn’t care too much. Plus, Chan had gone through the trouble of making tea just for him and it would feel ungrateful to complain.</p><p>”You’re so nice.” Changbin says, throat oddly thick.</p><p>”Thank you? I’m doing what anyone would do, though.” Chan responds.</p><p>Changbin shakes his head, ignoring the increased throbbing. “Most people would give you some meds and tell you to suck it up. You and Jisung both are so kind.”</p><p>Chan looks slightly uncomfortable and unsure how to answer. “I- thank you.”</p><p>”Thank you.” Changbin says and Chan nods, breaking eye contact.</p><p>”So I guess we’re not eating.”</p><p>”We could order takeout.” Changbin shrugs.</p><p>Chan contemplates. “Are you hungry?”</p><p>”Not particularly.”</p><p>”Then it’s okay, because I’m not either. No need to waste money.”</p><p>Changbin hums and nods and leans his head against Chan’s shoulder. Despite his earlier protests about Changbin sleeping the older boy says nothing and instead leans into him. Chan’s hand finds its way into his hair somehow, petting his head, careful of the still sore spot.</p><p>His once settled stomach was once again twisting and Changbin wondered if he was getting sick. It didn’t matter at the moment though. Slowly he let himself be lulled to sleep, still burrowed in a blanket and pressed against Chan.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day seemed to drone on longer than usual for Jisung. The only thing keeping him from ripping his hair out from boredom was Seungmin, who he took to following around the shop. Even as he wiped down all the tables Jisung was one step behind him. Eventually, Seungmin threatened to blind him with the spray bottle of cleaner which caused him to back off a little</p><p>The only spots of light in his day was that morning when Chan stopped by for his coffee. And when Felix came in a few hours later, less for coffee than to talk to Jisung. The Australian boy pulled him to the side of the counter, away from the customers. He ignored the dirty looks Seungmin was sending him in favor of listening to Felix.</p><p>”So Chan’s birthday is coming up soon.”</p><p>”How soon is soon?” Jisung asked.</p><p>“Five days.”</p><p>Jisung’s eyes widened. “Five- Jesus...”</p><p>”Yeah,” Felix nodded then looked around. “I wanted to throw a small party. The thing is, Chan doesn’t know many people here yet.”</p><p>”Oh.” Jisung sort of already knew that, in a sense. Chan was still new.</p><p>”So I was wondering if you would help me. I already asked Hyunjin and he said yes. Mostly for the inviting people part.”</p><p>Jisung ignored the fact that Hyunjin had yet to answer his texts but had answered Felix. “Won’t it be weird, being people we know but he doesn’t?”</p><p>”Nah,” Felix shrugs. “Chan gets along with everyone. Plus, there <em>will </em>be a couple people Chan is already friends with. Please?”</p><p>”I guess.” Jisung says, looking away from the puppy eyes being used on him. “I’ll start now.”</p><p>”What-“</p><p>”Seungmin!” Jisung yells, causing said boy and more than a few customers to look his way. “We’re going to a party on Sunday!”</p><p>Seungmin nods without really processing what he said. “Okay. Wait-“</p><p>”Too late.” Jisung says with a smile and turns back to Felix. “There’s one. And where I go, Changbin goes so...”</p><p>Felix shakes his head but smiles back. “Thanks, Ji. Anyways I gotta go but I’ll text you later!”</p><p>”Plans with Hyunjin?” Jisung asks with a smile, raising his eyebrows.</p><p>The other boy simply blushes and doesn’t answer, tripping over his feet as his turns to leave. Jisung laughs at his friend’s retreating back.</p><p>-</p><p>After they get off work, Seungmin pulls him aside.</p><p>”What did you say about a party?”</p><p>Jisung takes notice of the way Seungmin is rubbing his hands together. “I didn’t mean to put you on the spot. You don’t have to go if you don’t want to.”</p><p>”No- it’s- uh, what kind of party is it? How many people will be there?”</p><p>”It’s a birthday party for a friend. And I’m not sure but probably not more than ten or fifteen people, not including you and me.”</p><p>Seungmin takes a deep breath and his hands clench together. “I’ll go. Or, I’ll see if I can go. I’ll try.”</p><p>”Thank you, Min. I know it’s hard sometimes.” Jisung smiles at Seungmin.</p><p>Seungmin grabs his hand lightly, holding it in a way that’s sort of uncomfortable. But Seungmin rarely initiated physical contact and this was the only comfortable way to hold hands for the other boy so Jisung didn’t complain. They walk to Jisung’s apartment in a comfortable silence, the wind biting at their skin.</p><p>When they finally make it inside Jisung turns to look at Seungmin. His hair is sticking up in all directions and the older boy can’t help but reach out to try and fix it. Seungmin smiles, soft and gummy, and let’s Jisung fuss like he always does. It wasn’t exactly new.</p><p>”My little puppy.” Jisung coos, squeezing his cheeks.</p><p>”Jisung.” Seungmin whines and pulls away finally, ducking to remove his shoes.</p><p>Jisung laughs and kicks off his shoes carelessly. He pretends he doesn’t see Seungmin fix them for him, setting them next to his own.</p><p>”Don’t pretend you don’t like it.” Jisung says.</p><p>”It’s embarrassing!” Seungmin protests, following Jisung into the living room.</p><p>”No one’s even here,” He says, waving over his shoulder. “What’s- oh.”</p><p>They’re both stood in the doorway, staring at the sight in front of them. It’s Changbin, asleep. He’s wrapped in the blanket they always leave on the couch. His cheek is pressed against the back of the couch and he’s drooling ever so slightly. </p><p>“Oh, yeah.” Jisung says, turning to Seungmin. “I forgot about Changbin and Chan.”</p><p>”Chan?” Seungmin asks.</p><p>Before Jisung can answer there’s the sound of a door opening down the hall that causes both of them to turn. Chan steps out of the bathroom, hair a mess and still sleepy looking. He’s gives them a sheepish look.</p><p>”Oh, <em>Chan.</em>” Seungmin says from behind him.</p><p>”Hi, sorry I’m still here. We, uh, fell asleep.”</p><p>Jisung can practically feel Seungmin’s disbelieving look, he doesn’t even have to see it. On the inside he feels a sort of disbelief too, though not the same type as his friend.</p><p>”Working hard?” Jisung jokes and Chan quirks a smile.</p><p>”We were,”  Chan starts, moving to sit on the couch. “Until Changbin nearly knocked himself out.”</p><p>”What- how?” Seungmin asks before he can.</p><p>Chan’s smile dampens slightly as he looks at the sleeping boy. “It’s sort of my fault.”</p><p>Before Jisung can repeat Seungmin’s question there’s a groan that draws their attention to Changbin. His boyfriend is slowly waking up, most likely because of their not-so-quiet conversation. Changbin smacks his lips and wipes at his chin, where a thin line of drool previously sat.</p><p>”What’s everyone staring at?” Changbin asks, squinting slightly to see.</p><p>”We were talking about how you almost knocked yourself out.” Seungmin answers.</p><p>Changbin winces. “Oh, that.”</p><p>”Yeah, that,” Chan says, causing Changbin to look at him. “Are you feeling better?”</p><p>”A little,” Changbin reaches to touch his head. “It’s still tender and throbbing slightly but nothing like before.”</p><p>Both Chan and Jisung reach to inspect Changbin’s head, hands hovering slightly. He once again ignores the spark when their hands brush. While he focuses on inspecting the spot, Chan has moved to instead rest his hand on Changbin’s neck. He notices Changbin’s face flush and moves to touch the older boy’s forehead and cheek.</p><p>”Are you getting sick?” Jisung asks. “You’re hot.”</p><p>”Thank you for noticing.” Changbin says, ignoring the question.</p><p>Seungmin groans from his spot on the couch. “Could you guys stop flirting for a moment?”</p><p>Changbin finally acknowledges the younger boy’s presence. “You’re just jealous. I don’t say anything when you flirt with Jisung.”</p><p>”I don’t-“ Seungmin starts to protests, looking slightly confused. He squints at Changbin. “I hope you hit your head again.”</p><p>”That’s not nice.” Changbin says but he’s smiling and Seungmin rolls his eyes.</p><p>Chan coughs a little awkwardly. “But you are? Feeling better, that is?”</p><p>Changbin turns to look at the blonde and nods. “A lot better.”</p><p>“So,” Seungmin interjects. “That means we can eat now?”</p><p>They all shrug and look at each other, unsure, which causes Seungmin to roll his eyes again. “I have to make all the decisions around here.” He says, throwing his hands in the air.</p><p>Chan starts to stand. ”I guess I should get going-“ </p><p>“Didn’t you hear?” Changbin says and reaches to grab the older boy’s wrist. “We’re about to order food, for all of us.”</p><p>”Are you sure?”</p><p>Changbin rolls his eyes. “Yes. Plus, we never ate earlier so it’s my job to feed you.”</p><p>“What?” Jisung starts, stepping back to glare at the two. “You didn’t eat?”</p><p>”Uh-“ Changbin says, looking as if he’d forgotten Jisung was there.</p><p>”What have I said about working and not eating? Huh? That’s probably why you’re getting sick, because you don’t take care of yourself. You too, Bang Chan!”</p><p>Chan freezes, pretending he hadn’t been caught trying to leave in the middle of Jisung’s rant. “Uh-“</p><p>”No, I’ve heard about you. You’re just as bad. If you two keep going like this you’re going to end up in the hospital-“</p><p>”I’m going to order the food-“ Seungmin says and stands. No one looks in his direction.</p><p>”I swear even if I have to tie you down and spoon feed you in the middle of the day I will-“</p><p>“Anyone want anything specific?” Seungmin asks from the doorway, knowing he won’t get an answer. “Alright.”</p><p>Jisung pays no notice, continuing his rant. His voice is so loud Seungmin has to step outside the apartment to order the food. All Chan and Changbin can think is that Jisung is the cutest person ever when he’s ranting.</p><p>-</p><p>An hour later they’re all sat in the living room eating take out. The older members of their group eat in semi-silence, properly chastised. Seungmin seems to think it’s hilarious.</p><p>”Hello?” A voice calls from the hall causing them to turn. “I heard there’s food!”</p><p>Hyunjin then rounds the corner, Felix not far behind him. “Who told you that?” Jisung asks.</p><p>”Seungmin, of course! You know I’m his favorite.” Hyunjin answers, plopping down next to Changbin.</p><p>”Uhm, that’s a lie and lying is a sin, Jinnie.”</p><p>Hyunjin shrugs and starts piling his plate with food, ignoring Seungmin who is trying to pinch him. </p><p>“How was work?” Hyunjin asks after settling down with his food. “Boring without me?”</p><p>”Peaceful without you.” Jisung corrects, scooting closer to Seungmin to give Felix more room.</p><p>”Hm, right.” Hyunjin says and rolls his eyes. He finally looks over. “Chan?”</p><p>Chan nods awkwardly. “Hyunjin.”</p><p>”You know Changbin?”</p><p>”We’re partners is one of our classes.”</p><p>Hyunjin squints. “Like, ‘the partner’?” He asks, setting his plate down.</p><p>”We got it worked out.” Changbin answers, smiling at the younger boy who squints even more.</p><p>He suddenly perks up. “Okay.” Hyunjin says, not noticing Chan’s incredulous stare.</p><p>Next to him Felix shakes his head. Speaking of, “What have you two been up to all day? No one answered my texts in the group chat.”</p><p>”I did?” Seungmin says questioningly.</p><p>”That doesn’t count because we were together all day.” Jisung waves him off.</p><p>Seungmin blinks, looking nonplussed. “Alright.”</p><p>”Anyways,” Hyunjin starts. “That is none of your business. I never ask you and Seungmin where you’ve been-“</p><p>”That’s because we tell you before you can ask.” Jisung says.</p><p>”Not the point!” Hyunjin holds up his hand, turning away from Jisung.</p><p>Changbin suddenly speaks up. “You’re in a group chat?”</p><p>”2000’s group chat, old man.” Jisung answers and laughs at his boyfriend’s offended look.</p><p>”We’re literally only a year apart.”</p><p>Hyunjin smirks. “So what I’m hearing is that we don’t have to use honorifics.”</p><p>Felix laughs and the two high-five, looking a little too proud of themselves. “You walked right into that one.” Chan says, laughing at Changbin’s face.</p><p>”I really did.”</p><p>The rest of the night passes quickly, filled with laughter and nice conversation. Chan fits in so well it’s like he was always there. Jisung already finds it hard to remember what it was like without him. When it starts to get late Seungmin announces he needs to start heading home. When he stands Jisung grabs his hand.</p><p>”Text me later?” Seungmin nods in reply. “See you tomorrow.”</p><p>There’s a loud chorus of ‘goodbye’s and ‘see you tomorrow’s and the sound of the door shutting. A small silence follows before Hyunjin and Felix stand next.</p><p>”I guess we should go too,” Felix says, stretching. “Thank you for the food, I know you didn’t have to feed us.”</p><p>Changbin waves them off but there’s a small smile on his face. “Anytime for you guys.”</p><p>”Thank you.” Hyunjin repeats. He walks over to ruffle Jisung’s hair. “See you at work, don’t miss me too much.”</p><p>”Oh, I won’t.” Jisung answers his friends retreating back. It’s not completely true.</p><p>And then it’s just the three of them, surrounded by trash and dirty dishes. Changbin is slightly dozing on Chan’s shoulder and he would think it was the most adorable thing ever if he wasn’t concerned about Changbin drooling on Chan’s shirt. He says as much.</p><p>”I’m still awake asshole.” Changbin says, opening his eyes to glare at the younger boy. Jisung just laughs.</p><p>”We should probably clean up.” Chan states, already stacking the plates.</p><p>Changbin groans. “You know, I think I’m still feeling sick.”</p><p>”Suddenly?” Jisung asks with an eye roll.</p><p>”Yeah,” He fakes a cough. “And I might have a concussion.”</p><p>Jisung shares a look with Chan who shakes his head with a small smile. As if sharing one brain they both stand, reaching down to grab one of Changbin’s arms. His boyfriend looks up, staring at Chan then at him then back.</p><p>”Either you stand willingly or we make you.” Jisung says, ignoring how cute Changbin looks from this angle.</p><p>”Fine, fine.” Changbin sighs and when they let go his arms flop down. “Is it pick on Changbin day?” He grumbles.</p><p>Jisung again ignores him and starts gathering the trash with Chan while Changbin carries the stack of dishes to the kitchen. There’s a slightly concerning sound of dishes being haphazardly thrown into the sink that goes ignored. Changbin will be the one doing them anyways.</p><p>After the living room is finally restored to its former glory, they all sit down on the couch together. Chan sighs and let’s his head fall back. Jisung feels the sentiment. They’re all tired and Chan and Changbin are slightly wet from doing the dishes (Jisung dried them.)</p><p>”I guess I should being heading back too.” Chan says finally, moving to stand.</p><p>”You,” Changbin starts but hesitates. “You could stay the night. I mean, it’s already close to eleven.”</p><p>Chan looks unsure. “I stay up really late, I wouldn’t want to keep you guys up...”</p><p>”We can work on our project some more, I don’t have any morning classes. Only if you want to.”</p><p>”Uhm,” Chan looks at Jisung, as if looking for something. “Sure, okay.”</p><p>Jisung stands. “I have to go to bed but I’ll get you a pillow and another blanket for when you do go to sleep.”</p><p>When Jisung returns to the living room it’s empty so he sets the items down onto the arm of the couch. On the way to the bedroom he peeks into Changbin’s ‘studio’ and smiles at the sight that greets him. Chan is wearing large headphones, just like Changbin’s, and just like Changbin’s, they’re entirely too big for his head. The sight is endearing to say the least.</p><p>That night Jisung falls asleep with no problem, despite the fact that Changbin isn’t next to him. He feels warm and content and happy in a way that doesn’t really make sense. A type of happiness that many people dream about. He loved it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so... 6/8 of the gang finally hanging out ;) don’t worry, jeongin and minho are coming in very soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter Ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next few days leading up to Chan’s birthday party passed fairly quickly. The 00’s group chat was more active than usual, due to all the planning, and though Seungmin complained about it he never silenced the chat. Jisung was sure the younger boy secretly liked it but let it be.</p><p>Hyunjin had been annoyed to find out Jisung had invited Seungmin before he’d been able to. This caused the older of them to decide they were in some sort of competition to see who could invite more people. Jisung already knew Hyunjin was going to win this so-called competition.</p><p>Jisung had already invited a handful of people, most of whom he knew through Changbin. He felt personally that was enough. Not only because of his promise to Seungmin about there not being that many people but also because he didn’t want Chan to be overwhelmed. Because if he was being honest, he didn’t know much about the older boy, though he was learning.</p><p>At times Chan seemed very outgoing and social and at other times he was shy and quiet. Felix himself had said Chan got along with everyone but it was hard to tell for Jisung. They didn’t often hang out outside of their friend group unless Chan was at their apartment, which, albeit, was often. The past four days he had stayed the night three times, mostly on his and Changbin’s insistence. And whenever Jisung got home from work he could usually find Chan with his boyfriend in his ‘studio’.</p><p>Despite the fact that he didn’t get to spend much time alone with Changbin lately, Jisung found he didn’t mind this. In all honesty, the one time Chan hadn’t spent the night he had been disappointed. Changbin had simply laughed at him, “He still has an apartment he’s paying for, seems useless to never use it.” Jisung had just pouted more while the older boy teased him.</p><p>Now, it was Chan’s birthday and he also had the day off. Changbin was already gone, as he had morning classes along with Chan. The two of them had already planned on how to keep Chan distracted the rest of the day until the party, which was going to be at Hyunjin’s place. Jisung was set to pick up Chan’s cake in a hour since both Seungmin and Hyunjin were at work and Felix was busy with other party tasks. Honestly, Felix might be the kindest person he’d ever met.</p><p>Passing the living room he took notice of the blankets folded neatly and the pillow placed on top of them. That was the only thing he didn’t understand. Why Chan was sleeping in the living room. Their apartment held a guest room with a bed, though it had no blankets or pillows, since only Hyunjin used it, which wasn’t often. Jisung assumed Changbin had showed Chan the guest room that first night, so didn’t understand why the older boy slept on the couch. Maybe he found it more comfortable? Jisung reminded himself to bring it up to Chan sometime later.</p><p>Now, time to get the day started.</p><p>-</p><p>The several hours between waking up and Chan’s party passed with a blur. After Jisung had picked up the birthday cake, plus some more ice cream, chips and other snacks, he made his way to Hyunjin’s apartment. Felix was already there and helped him carry the bags into the kitchen. He left Felix to put the stuff away (at his insistence) and made his way to the living room to see the birthday decorations. Felix had really gone all out, he noted, and Jisung felt his heart swell. What had they done to deserve a friend like him?</p><p>“Looks good right?” Felix asks from behind him.</p><p>“Oh yeah, it looks amazing.” Jisung answered, walking over to flop on the couch. “You really know how to throw a birthday party.”</p><p>Felix shook his head with a smile. “There’s still more to do.”</p><p>“More?”</p><p>“We have to decorate the hall and the dining room, then set up the presents. By the way, where’s yours?”</p><p>Jisung stood to follow Felix into the dining room. “Seungmin’s bringing it for me.” At Felix’s questioning look he says. “I couldn’t keep it at our place because Chan’s there all the time and Changbin didn’t want to give him the chance of finding it.”</p><p>“That makes sense.” Felix says with a nod but he’s giving Jisung a look that he can’t quite decipher.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Nothing,” Felix says with a shake of his head. “I’ll let you figure it out first.”</p><p>Jisung blinks and watches Felix bring out decoration after decoration. “Figure what out?”</p><p>“You’ll see.” Is all his friend says.</p><p>Despite Jisung’s near constant pestering Felix won’t explain any further which frustrates him. Maybe he’ll just bring it up to Hyunjin, though he might not be anymore willing to disclose the meaning of Felix’s words than Felix himself. Better not to think about it right now, Jisung tells himself, just distract yourself with the pretty fairy lights.</p><p>-</p><p>A little over an hour later three of their guests arrive, that is Seungmin, Wooyoung, and Jongho (who he knows through Changbin). Seungmin is carrying the present from Jisung and Changbin and his own and though it’s only two presents it looks pretty heavy. He greets his two friends before pointing them into the direction of Felix and going to Seungmin’s aide.</p><p>“They didn’t help you?” Jisung can’t help but ask, taking the presents and setting them aside.</p><p>“They tried,” Seungmin answers, ignoring Jisung’s grooming. “I wouldn’t let them.”</p><p>Jisung sighs and let’s out a small laugh. “What am I going to do with you?”</p><p>Seungmin smiles. “You know you love mothering me.”</p><p>Jisung makes an indignant noise but doesn’t deny the claim either. So what if he liked taking care of other people, that was a good trait, wasn’t it? Without another word they make their way to the dining room. Felix has set Jongho to blow up half of the balloons while Wooyoung does the other half with helium.</p><p>“I’ve heard the notes that boy can hold,” Felix says, “No one could do it faster than him.”</p><p>Which, though his logic was a bit rocky, turned out to be very true. By the time Wooyoung had finished half of his balloons, Jongho had finished blowing up and tying off all fifty-five of his. Though Jisung would like to help there was only one helium tank so he smiled apologetically and left to answer the door at Felix’s yell.</p><p>He only recognized two of the people at the door but assumed the other two must be Chan’s friends. Yeonjun greets him before asking where Wooyoung is and when Jisung tells him he takes off in that direction, Yeosang not far behind him. After he watches them turn the corner he turns to the other two guests.</p><p>“Hi, I’m Jisung.”</p><p>“I’m Minho,” One of them says back, giving him a scrutinizing look.</p><p>The other boy smiles, eyes crinkling. “And I’m Jeongin!”</p><p>“Jeongin you don’t have to yell, he’s right there.” Minho scolds, but his tone is kind and he’s smiling.</p><p>“Oh yeah,” Jeongin says. “Chan and Minho always say I’m not good at using my ‘inside voice’.”</p><p>Before Jisung can answer Felix enters the hall and smiles. “What’s taking so long?”</p><p>“Are we not allowed to socialize?” Minho asks jokingly.</p><p>Felix shrugs. “I was just- what is that?”</p><p>Jisung looks to see him pointing at something behind Minho’s back that he hadn’t seen before. “Is that soju?” Jisung asks.</p><p>“We’re all legal to drink!” Minho says, and then when Felix gives him a look. “Ok, all except Jeongin but he promised not to drink any and we’ll watch him.”</p><p>“Yes because Jeongin’s word is reliable.” Felix says with a scowl.</p><p>Jeongin makes a noise. “I’m right here you know.”</p><p>Minho and Felix ignore him, choosing to continue bickering instead. Jisung can only laugh and takes pity on the boy, gesturing for Jeongin to follow him. The argument slowly fades as they get closer to the dining room, which is louder than when he left it. Wooyoung is no longer filling balloons with helium as Yeonjun has taken his place. Instead, he and Jongho are taking the already filled balloons and tying string around them. Yeosang is making awkward conversation with Seungmin in the corner of the room.</p><p>Jisung immediately makes his way over, dragging Jeongin with him. Seungmin looks slightly uncomfortable and jittery and when he makes eye contact with Jisung he looks desperate.</p><p>”Yeosang, how about you help move the balloons to the living room?”</p><p>Yeosang, thankfully, doesn’t question why Jisung himself can’t do it. As soon as he’s gone some of the tension leaves Seungmin’s shoulders and he smiles thankfully at Jisung.</p><p>”Thank you,” Seungmin says, eyes flickering to the boy next to him. “It’s not that I don’t like Yeosang, he’s just-“</p><p>Jisung simply nods in understanding and turns to Jeongin, who is still standing awkwardly under his arm. “Jeongin, this is Seungmin. Why don’t you keep him company? Remember what Channie and Minho said.”</p><p>”What? Oh, yeah. I can do that. Hi, I’m Jeongin.” He says, which isn’t strictly necessary since Jisung had just said his name.</p><p>Seungmin hesitates, looking from Jisung to Jeongin then back. Eventually he nods and shakes the shorter boys hand. An easy smile crosses Seungmin’s face and he lets Jeongin pull him towards the patio, away from the noise. Jisung would check up on them in thirty minutes or so but he had a feeling he wouldn’t really need to.</p><p>He turns around to everyone, surprised that he hadn’t realized just how loud it had become. Several more people had arrived, Hyunjin, who had just got off work, included. Jisung let’s himself be introduced to Hyunjin’s friend, most of whom he vaguely recognizes. Afterwards, Hyunjin makes sure to let him know that he had won their little ‘competition’.</p><p>”By one person.” Jisung says, exasperated.</p><p>”I honestly don’t think your guests should count, most of them are Changbin’s friends except Seungmin.”</p><p>Jisung just rolls his eyes. “It doesn’t really matter because I invited them. Actually, now that I think about it, we’re tied. Changbin counts.”</p><p>”What? That’s not even fair. He would’ve came anyways. That’s like me saying I should get to count Felix!”</p><p>”Fine.” Jisung says, admitting defeat. “Help me start cooking dinner.”</p><p>Someone coughs behind them causing them both to turn. “Do you mind if I help?” It’s Minho, looking at them expectantly.</p><p>“Sure, we could use an extra set of hands.” Jisung answers.</p><p>While he starts getting out the dishes and food he can hear Hyunjin talking to Minho. Actually, it’s mostly Hyunjin introducing himself and then tripping over his words every time Minho so much as looks at him. Jisung laughs to himself which causes him a few funny looks sent his way but he doesn’t care.</p><p>”Now, where to start?” Minho asks, stepping back to look at the counter full of ingredients.</p><p>It seems to have just now daunted on them how hard it would be cooking for eighteen people. ”Is it too late to order take out?” Hyunjin asks nervously.</p><p>”Felix and I already bought all the food, you said yourself it’d be nice to cook.” Jisung responds.</p><p>”That was before I realized we’d be cooking for eighteen grown men.” Hyunjin says, throwing his head back. “Felix is so lucky I like him!”</p><p>Minho smirks and reaches to clap them both on the shoulder. “Well, the food isn’t going to cook itself.”</p><p>Hyunjin let’s out a groan so loud it echoes throughout the apartment.</p><p>-</p><p>They luckily get the food done just in time. Felix joins them about halfway through and he’s thankful for that, sure they wouldn’t have finished in time if he hadn’t. The others come in once in awhile, either to help for a few minutes or to taste test or to ask Felix if he thinks the decorations look right. The last one usually gets a glare from Minho.</p><p>”No more borrowing Felix,” Minho says after the seventh time this happens. “Or you’re not getting any soju!” He threatens.</p><p>The threat works a little too well and causes everyone else to give the kitchen a wide berth, not wanting to face Minho’s ire. Felix scolds him for it but Jisung thinks it’s kinda cool.</p><p>Jisung leaves the others to set up the food and get a head start on the dishes. Stepping out into the hall he quickly checks his phone to see a text from Changbin. “We’ll be there in about 15 minutes.” He sends a quick reply and heads towards the patio where he’d last seen Seungmin and Jeongin. Despite his promise to himself, he hadn’t checked on his friend once since the two left. Well, Seungmin hadn’t come to look for him or texted him that he was leaving so Jisung took this as a good thing.</p><p>When he gets to the patio door he peeks out to spy on the two (he wasn’t being a creep) and can’t help but smile. Seungmin is talking about something very enthusiastically, about what Jisung isn’t sure, and his hands are all over the place, gesturing wildly. Jeongin is nodding along and smiling at the older boy so softly Jisung thought he himself was going to melt at the sight. Though it was sad, Seungmin didn’t have very many friends outside of their friend group. He had a lot of ‘quirks’ that many people just didn’t understand, or were downright cruel about. Even some of their friends didn’t quite understand it, though they were accepting, which was really mattered he supposed.</p><p>Still, it was nice to see Seungmin getting along with someone new. Jisung knew he’d been taking a chance sticking Jeongin and Seungmin together like that, a chance that could’ve ended in tears on both sides. He didn’t know anything about Jeongin and said boy knew nothing about Seungmin but it seemed to have worked out okay in the end. The two looked to be getting along so well that Jisung almost hated to interrupt them but everyone needed to get into positions.</p><p>Jisung knocks lightly on the door and opens it. “I’m sorry to interrupt but Chan’s nearly here, we need to get ready.”</p><p>“It’s been an hour and a half already?” Jeongin asks, looking surprised. Seungmin looks just as surprised.</p><p>“Yeah,” Jisung nods. “We just finished cooking and Bin texted me that they’re close. Can you help set up the food?”</p><p>Seungmin nods and stands before offering a hand to Jeongin, who accepts. They follow Jisung inside and even though they’re walking behind him he’s pretty sure that they don’t let go the entire way to the kitchen. Minho and Hyunjin are doing the dishes, surprisingly already more than halfway done, and Felix is in the dining room yelling out instructions to everyone. The yelling part is only slightly necessary.</p><p>Minho turns slightly to look at them. “Jeongin, dry the dishes for me.”</p><p>“Why me?” Jeongin whines but makes his way over anyways.</p><p>”You too, Seungmin.” Hyunjin says, not even turning around.</p><p>”How did you even know I was here?” Seungmin asks, eyes wide. “I didn’t even say anything!”</p><p>Hyunjin laughs but doesn’t answer, which, if you’re asking Jisung, was slightly ominous. Jisung leaves them to finish and check on everyone else. The table is nearly completely filled with food, barely enough room for them to even sit. Minho’s bottles of soju are still sitting hidden in the cabinets of the kitchen, waiting to be opened. Felix is nowhere to be seen but everyone else is gathered in a group behind the table, as if getting ready for a group picture.</p><p>”Felix told us not to move.” San, who was a friend of Hongjoong’s who was a friend of Hyunjin’s, says.</p><p>“And you listened?” Hyunjin asks from behind him.</p><p>Wooyoung nods. “He can be scary when he wants.”</p><p>”They’re here,” Felix says from the doorway, out of breath. “Everyone in position! Minho dry your hands!”</p><p>“Well if you would give me a second-“ Minho’s words are cut off by Felix pushing him near the other guests.</p><p>Jisung let’s himself be crowded near the others, feeling slightly like he was in a herd. The apartment is quieter than it’s been all day and is causes his ears to buzz slightly. Faintly he can hear the front door open and Chan’s voice.</p><p>”Why are we here again?”</p><p>“Jisung asked me to pick something up he left here.” Comes Changbin’s answer.</p><p>”And you’re sure this isn’t considered breaking and entering?”</p><p>He can practically see Changbin’s eye roll. “We didn’t break anything. Plus, it’s Hyunjin’s fault for not changing his code.”</p><p>Hyunjin makes a small noise of protest next to him which causes Felix to pinch his thigh. “You can argue with him later.” He whispers in Hyunjin’s ear, loud enough that only Jisung can hear. Hyunjin pouts.</p><p>The seconds seem to tick by slowly, feeling like hours. The sound of footsteps echoing and Chan remarking, “Hyunjin owns a lot of shoes.” Which normally would cause Jisung to laugh if Felix wasn’t staring at the side of his head, daring him to make noise. He wisely stays quiet. Closer and closer the footsteps get until.</p><p>”Surpise!”</p><p>Next to him Seungmin cringes from the noise and he’s sure Hyunjin’s going to get a complaint tomorrow but it doesn’t matter. Not at all, because Chan is smiling, bigger than he’s ever seen him smile, and his eyes are shining. And even though it shouldn’t, when Chan’s eyes immediately find Jisung he feels his own smile widen. Chan had never looked more breathtaking.</p><p>Jisung makes his way over to Chan, who is still being crowded by Changbin. He makes brief eye contact with the other boy who smiles softly and looks back to Chan.</p><p>”Happy birthday.” They say at the same time and if possible Chan’s smile grows.</p><p>”Did you two practice that?” Chan jokes.</p><p>They both shake their heads. “Not at all.” Jisung says.</p><p>”Thank you.” And Jisung feels like there’s more behind those words than he can quite process at the moment.</p><p>It feels nice, just the three of them, crowded together. Even though the room is loud and filled with people the only thing Jisung can see is Changbin and Chan. His chest constricts slightly thinking it can’t always be like this but it is now and that was all that mattered.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally Jeongin and Minho are here! I’ve been working on this chapter since even before posting the last chapter. It’s a bit long because it’s all the party preparation but I felt like that wasn’t worth splitting into two chapters. For the next two chapters will most likely be from Chan’s point of view and will get a little angsty but don’t worry because I myself don’t like angst so it won’t be too much lol also can anyone guess the other ships? I feel like it’s pretty obvious;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter Eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know it’s been so long since I updated but for some reason it took me so long to get through this chapter. The last chapter came so easily but with this one no matter how many times I edit it, I’m never satisfied with it. I’ve been working on this chapter going on two weeks now and I still feel it could be better.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning of Chan’s birthday is the same as any other morning. He wakes up around 7am and groans, wanting to go back to sleep. Sitting up on the couch Chan stretches, trying not to make too much noise. Well, that was one new thing. The past few days Chan had spent his night’s on Changbin and Jisung’s couch. Most would complain about about having to sleep on a sofa but Chan actually preferred it. It was nice, waking up and seeing Changbin or Jisung or both of them, first thing in the morning.</p><p>Maybe it was odd to say but seeing them helped motivate him somehow. Listening to Changbin and Jisung’s bickering as they sat down to eat was a comfort to Chan. Of course, as he became more comfortable with them, they all bickered here and there. The first few days of their friendship was tentative and Chan was afraid one misstep might ruin everything. He still wasn’t sure how to act around Hyunjin and Seungmin but Jisung assured him that he’ll learn eventually.</p><p>A few days after they reconciled, Changbin, despite being to one to put the distance of ‘acquaintances’ between them, had proclaimed that Chan was now his new best friend. It was mostly to make Jisung mad but it had made his stomach flutter all the same. Even more so when Jisung had pouted and protested that Chan was <em>his </em>best friend. This had caused a small spat between the two before they both turned to him with the same question. Chan had shrugged and said, “Felix?” To which Jisung nodded and said that, yes, that made sense. Changbin mumbled under his breath.</p><p>Now, Chan could already hear Changbin making his way down the hall. They always tried their best to be quiet so as to not wake Jisung though it was hard.</p><p>”Just now getting up?” Changbin asks, stopping in the doorway. He’s already dressed.</p><p>”Tired,” Chan responds and looks around for a moment before realizing. “I forgot to grab clothes.”</p><p>Changbin shakes his head and smiles. “I’ll go get something for you to wear.”</p><p>Chan just nods and closes his eyes for a moment, trying to convince himself that going back to sleep wouldn’t be worth it. It doesn’t really work but thankfully Changbin wakes him as he starts to drift off and hands him a bundle of clothes.</p><p>”They don’t look it but they’re clean, haven’t gotten around to folding the laundry.”</p><p>”Isn’t this Jisung’s?” Chan asks, holding up the hoodie.</p><p>Changbin shrugs. “Could be. Nothing’s really mine or Jisung’s anymore though, we wear whatever fits.”</p><p>He nods again and when Changbin goes into the kitchen he starts getting ready. Chan feels slightly sad that the younger boy hasn’t wished him a happy birthday but realizes he has no reason to be upset. He hadn’t told them his birthday was soon let alone that it was today, there really hadn’t been a reason to bring it up. Still, it would’ve been nice to spend the day with his friends for his birthday. Maybe next time.</p><p>”Ready to go?” Changbin asks, making him jump.</p><p>”Yeah,” Chan answers and sets the now folded blankets down. “Want to grab something to eat after class? We could stop at Jisung’s café.”</p><p>Of course it wasn’t actually Jisung’s café but that what it was in Chan’s, and apparently Changbin’s, minds.</p><p>Changbin shakes his head and watches Chan put on his shoes. “He’s off today. I mean, we could go see Hyunjin.”</p><p>”Well then we could come back and pick him up, go together?”</p><p>A flash of nervousness flashes on the younger boys face before he says. ”Jisung’s busy today, I think. Something with Seungmin.”</p><p>Chan stands and stares at Changbin, causing the other to look away. If he didn’t know any better he’s say Changbin was avoiding eye contact.</p><p>”Alright.” Chan shrugs.</p><p>”We, uh, could still do something together.” Changbin says, turning to make sure the door is locked. “If you want to, anyways. I mean, it might be a bit weird without Jisung there but-“</p><p>”Sure,” Chan answers, maybe a little too fast. “I mean yeah we could.. do something together.”</p><p>Changbin gives him a strange, almost shy smile. “Alright.”</p><p>Chan could now officially say something was off with Changbin. In the short time he’d known the younger boy he’d never seen him like this, shy and nervous and clammed up. Changbin was confident and flirty and so it was just a little bit odd to see him this way. The other boy still wouldn’t make any sort of eye contact with him.</p><p>”Are you alright?” Chan asks as the silence in the car becomes nearly unbearable.</p><p>”Huh?” Changbin says, glancing at him. “Yeah I’m just thinking.”</p><p>Chan thinks it might be more than that but decides to let it go. He rests his head against the window and closes his eyes, deciding to get a few more minutes of sleep before class. As he starts to drift off thought a thought suddenly sparks.</p><p>Had Changbin asked him on a date?</p><p>-</p><p>Chan didn’t end up getting any extra sleep after all. Instead his thoughts, sparked by that one question, had started running, causing him to be wide awake. He thinks he may have freaked Changbin out a little bit when he had turned to look at him, wide eyed.</p><p>The entire morning it was all he could think about. He even got distracted to the point that when the professor had called on him he didn’t answer, causing him to be scolded. Changbin had laughed behind his hand the entire time and when the professor turned around Chan reached down to pinch his thigh. The younger boy had squeaked, causing the professor to focus on them once more.</p><p>”Do I need to separate you two?”</p><p>Both of them had shook their heads and promised to be quiet the rest of the class. Changbin glared at him and whispered something he didn’t quite hear, though it was most likely an empty threat. After that though, they had in fact stayed quiet, both lost in thought. All Chan could think about was, ‘Should I ask him if it’s a date?”</p><p>After their class was finished Chan still wasn’t sure. What if it wasn’t and it made things awkward? But what if it was? Chan decided he would let Changbin make a move if it was a date, considering it had been his idea anyways.</p><p>”Where are we going?” Chan asks.</p><p>”It’s a secret.” Changbin answers with a shake of his head.</p><p>“That sounds slightly ominous.”</p><p>Changbin laughs, seemingly less nervous than before. “Sometimes you sound just like Jisung.”</p><p>Chan isn’t exactly sure how to respond. The statement makes him realize that he misses Jisung, even though he had seen him just last night. Usually when they went out it was all three of them and so the lack of Jisung’s presence was odd to say the least. It wasn’t that he didn’t like hanging out with Changbin, he loved being with the other boy. And it’s not that they never spent time alone together. But spending hours alone together in a studio, focused on writing and producing was different than a <em>date.</em></p><p>Soon they’re pulling up to a small brunch restaurant, quaint and a little ways off the road. Chan wouldn’t have even know it was there, inconspicuous as it was. He said as much to Changbin.</p><p>“I didn’t either. Jisung’s brought me here a few times, they have amazing food and it’s never crowded.”</p><p>”You came here with Jisung?” Chan asks, mind running wildly.</p><p>Changbin nods. “It’s been awhile though.”</p><p>Though his thoughts and feelings were a jumbled, confused mess, Chan could make out one thought clearly. That was, ‘It’d be nice to come here with Jisung.’ He felt slightly guilty for the thought but he really couldn’t help it. Whenever he was with Changbin he constantly thought about Jisung. But when he was with Jisung he was always thinking about Changbin. Chan didn’t understand why and wasn’t sure what it particularly meant, mostly because he tried not to think about it too much.</p><p>”We should come all together one day.” Chan says before regretting it instantly.</p><p>Chan curses his stupidity. If this was, in fact, a date, Changbin might take it the wrong way. Who brings up their dates best friend in the middle of said date? And on top of that, suggests they should go with someone else together. Changbin most likely thought Chan was rejecting him or trying to avoid spending time alone with him.</p><p>”Not that I don’t like spending time with you,” Chan begins to ramble. “I didn’t mean it like that, I just- I don’t really know how I meant it.”</p><p>A look passes over Changbin’s face, one Chan can’t quite read. “I know what you mean. Chan, breath, you’re going to send yourself into a panic attack.”</p><p>Chan takes a deep breath and tries to calm himself down. Changbin hadn’t taken any offense to what he’d said so there was really no reason to be panicking. That was the logical part of his brain. But the illogical part was tellingly him that Changbin was just saying that to make him feel better. It takes a moment to calm himself down but eventually he does and Changbin gives him an easy smile.</p><p>”Are you okay now?” The younger boy asks.</p><p>Chan isn’t quite sure when his self control went out the window but he can’t stop himself from grabbing the older boys hand. Changbin looks slightly surprised but he’s still smiling and squeezes his hand. The feeling of Changbin’s hand in his seems to calm him down even more and his shoulders finally relax.</p><p>”Yeah, I’m okay.”</p><p>They make their way inside the small building and find a table easily; the place is just as empty as Changbin said it would be. A waiter is quick to take their orders and when he leaves there’s a small silence.</p><p>“Have you ever seen <a href="https://www.worldfortravel.com/the-colorful-banpo-girder-bridge-seoul-south-korea/">Banpo Bridge</a>?”</p><p>Chan raises his eyebrows, surprised by the sudden question. “I haven’t but I’ve always wanted to.”</p><p>”Do you want to go? After this?”</p><p>“Uh,” Changbin is staring at him from across the table. “I’d love to.”</p><p>The younger boy nods and smiles at him, making Chan’s heart skip a beat. When Chan smiles back there’s something that flashes in the other boys eyes that confuses him. And he doesn’t miss the small frown from Changbin when he turns to the waiter as their food arrives. Though as soon as he turns back though, it’s gone. Changbin looks the same as always, relaxed and smirking in a way that only he can pull off. Chan isn’t sure what that means.</p><p>-</p><p>A few hours later, after they’ve eaten and let their food settle, they arrive at Banpo Bridge. It really is a sight to see. No pictures he’d seen online or that his friends had sent him could really do it justice. Chan can only stare at it for a long time before he turns to Changbin. The other is already looking at him.</p><p>”Have you been here before?” Chan asks, curious.</p><p>”I’ve been here twice. It’s always better with someone else.” He answers.</p><p>Chan doesn’t really want to know who else Changbin has come here with so instead he says, “Even though this is my first time here, I have to agree.”</p><p>Changbin laughs and Chan thinks to himself that he looks very beautiful like this. The glow of the setting sun and the rainbow lights light up his face, causing him to look almost ethereal. Chan has to force himself to look away when he gets the overwhelming urge to kiss him. Secretly, he was still waiting for Changbin to make the first move.</p><p>The younger boy glances at his phone. “That’s the time?” Changbin asks, surprised.</p><p>Chan glances at the time and is surprised himself. He hasn’t realized how late it had gotten. “I guess we should head home.”</p><p>Changbin nods. “I have to grab something from Hyunjin’s first, is that okay?” Chan just shrugs.</p><p>-</p><p>The drive back home seems shorter than the drive to the bridge. Chan feels himself getting tired even though he hadn’t done much and forces his eyes back open. Eventually they make it to Hyunjin’s apartment, which is surprisingly close to Changbin and Jisung’s.</p><p>Chan watches Changbin punch in the code to the door like it’s a second nature.</p><p>“Why are we here again?” Chan finds himself asking</p><p>“Jisung asked me to pick something up he left here.” Changbin says.</p><p>”And you’re sure this isn’t considered breaking and entering?” </p><p>Even though he’s in front of him, Chan knows Changbin is rolling his eyes. “We didn’t break anything. Plus, it’s Hyunjin’s fault for not changing his code.”</p><p>Changbin shuffles around a little in front of him and removes his shoes, Chan following. The apartment is unusually quiet but he can faintly smell food, making him wonder if Hyunjin was here. And-</p><p>“Hyunjin owns a lot of shoes.” Chan comments and Changbin let’s out a laugh but doesn’t answer.</p><p>He follows Changbin down the hall and notices the small bounce to his step, as if he was excited. Chan could only smile to himself. Changbin suddenly slows and pulls his arm, grinning like a mad man. Before he can wonder where the sudden giddiness came from his ears are assaulted with a loud.</p><p>”Surprise!”</p><p>Standing in the dining room of Hyunjin’s apartment is a group of people. Some he knows, some he doesn’t. The table is piled with food to the point that Chan isn’t sure where anyone’s going to sit. And near the front of the chaos is Felix and- Jisung.</p><p>His eyes meet Jisung’s and he can’t help the smile that overcomes his face, nearly painful. So they had known. They both had known the entire time and Changbin... Chan can feel his eyes start to burn. Chan honestly couldn’t remember a moment where he had been happier than now.</p><p>Jisung makes his way over to them, because Changbin was still holding onto his arm, pressed to his side. When the younger boy is finally in front of him Chan wants nothing more than to pull him close but resists.</p><p>”Happy birthday.” Jisung and Changbin say at the same time and Chan can only laugh.</p><p>”Did you two practice that?”</p><p>”Not at all.”</p><p>Chan smiles again, softer this time. “Thank you.” And he hopes his tones expresses everything he means by it. He was thankful for a lot, not just the party. The day spent with Changbin, the nights spent on their couch, every shared meal, being their friend.</p><p>To Chan, in that moment, standing close to Jisung and Changbin, everything was perfect.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know you can’t see the lights at Banpo until after 8pm but it’s a fanfiction so it’s okay! also, if it’s not obvious, Chan is completely oblivious and does not realize Changbin and Jisung are dating</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>